


Oneshots - AkaFuri

by luzMin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzMin/pseuds/luzMin
Summary: Oneshots de la pareja AkaFuriParticipación de otras parejas, pero el foco será el AkaFuri1. Volver a casa2. Dibujo3. Estación4. Hermanastro
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 7





	1. Volver a casa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta será una serie de oneshots que he escrito de la pareja. Estoy migrando trabajos de Wattpad. 
> 
> Un día de trabajo puede ser tedioso y estresante...

― Akashi-san es hora de la siguiente reunión con los accionistas ― avisó la joven secretaria que se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina.

Seijurou quien estaba mirando hacia los grandes ventanales que poseía su oficina, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y sin voltear a mirarla, sacó una mano de sus bolsillos la alzó a la altura de su hombro e hizo una seña dando a entender que había escuchado su comentario y que podía salir de su oficina.

Con el ceño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba la vista de la ciudad, en realidad estaba harto de ese día. No había sido uno de los mejores en su carrera ni en el tiempo que llevaba a cargo del corporativo y en realidad el nunca se quejaba pero estas últimas semanas había estado bastante tenso. Por supuesto que, como un "Akashi" no se esperaba menos de el, más que llevar la empresa de una manera excepcional, sin embargo, en esos momentos se sentía cansado y quizá un poco desesperado porque deseaba que el día terminará pronto.

Pasó sus dedos sobre sus sienes cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo, inhalando profundamente un par de veces antes de tomar su laptop y salir rumbo a la sala de reuniones, le esperaba un par de horas de discusiones con los accionistas y actuarios.

― Me parece que no he sido lo suficientemente claro con usted Kamiya-san. ― indicó el joven pelirrojo mirando intensamente a uno de los accionistas de la empresa ― La decisión ya ha sido tomada, se llevará a producción el prototipo XF234 la próxima semana, le parezca o no. Yo mismo me encargue del diseño y de la implementación, así que puede estar tranquilo de que será un éxito ―

― Es arriesgado, así que no estoy de acuerdo ― soltó molesto un hombre de edad avanzada quien veía con incredulidad al joven que llevaba la reunión, cómo podía hablarle así a un superior como el, además que odiaba esa actitud altanera que tenía

― Está en todo su derecho, pero eso no detendrá la planeación ― sentenció Akashi Seijurou

Tenía que lidiar con personas que lo consideraban joven e inexperto y por lo mismo intentaban ponerle el pie cuando quería emprender nuevas formas de desarrollo de la empresa. Entendía porque eran así, tenían miedo de perder o admitir que estaban siendo superados por una persona 30 años más joven que ellos.

― Si nadie tiene algo más que decir, doy por terminada la reunión ― anunció Seijurou mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la oficina dejando un silencio dentro de la sala

Camino a paso constante mientras miraba su muñeca para saber la hora, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Soltó un bufido mientras tomaba el elevador al último piso para dejar sus cosas e ir a casa.

Si antes estaba cansado y harto, ahora estaba frustrado y su paciencia de había ido al carajo. El estaba completamente seguro que el prototipo funcionaria, había medido previamente los riesgos que podría implicar, pero también los beneficios, no se arrepentía de sus decisiones e igualmente sabía que tenía que intentarlo para seguir haciendo crecer la empresa, aunque para algunas personas les resultará complicado salir de su zona de confort.

Tenía experiencia con lidiar esas personas pero era desgastante, porque al fin y al cabo ellas también tenían parte de su empresa y eso lo complicaba un poco. Solo quería salir de ahí, tomar una ducha caliente y verlo a  _ el. _ Solo eso necesitaba.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de su oficina tomando el elevador para el estacionamiento, en el trayecto cerró los ojos y tarareo un poco la canción que  _ esa persona _ cantaba en la ducha en la mañana, sonrió un poco de lado al recordarlo.

Salió del elevador y se dirigió a su auto, solo se percibía el sonido de sus zapatos resonando en todo el lugar hasta que llegó a su auto y subió. Lo encendió y se dirigió hacia la salida, conecto su celular al sistema del auto para escuchar un poco de música en lo que llegaba a su casa. 

.

.

.

**_Quiero_ ** _ verlo _

_. _

_. _

**_Necesito_ ** _ verlo _

_. _

_. _

**_Quiero_ ** _ escucharlo _

_. _

_. _

Y como si fuera arte de magia, y alguien hubiera escuchado sus deseos, empezó a sonar su celular, anunciando en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que era dueña de sus pensamientos. Sin dudarlo, sonrió y contestó

"Contestar" ― ordenó al sistema conectado al auto

― ¡Hola Sei! ¿Interrumpo algo? ― resonó la voz en todo el auto y no pudo sentir más que alivio en ese mismo instante

― No, no te preocupes Kouki. Ya he salido de la oficina, voy para la casa ― le respondió en un tono que solamente usaba con él y con nadie más

― ¿Vienes conduciendo? Oh, no te distraigo, ¡tienes que ir atento Sei! ¡La vista al frente! ― sermoneo el chico con aquel tono de preocupación que siempre enternecia al pelirrojo

― No te preocupes, estoy con el manos libres, desde el auto ― aseguró el joven ― No cuelgues, por favor ― pidió Akashi, no quería dejar de escuchar su voz. Quizá se había escuchado suplicante, acto que jamás haría con alguien más que no fuera Kouki

― ¿Todo está bien Sei? ― preguntó Kouki más preocupado que antes, hizo una pequeña pausa y el silencio se apoderó de la conversación, Seijurou no quería contestar, al menos no por teléfono, Kouki entendió y de inmediato cambió de tema ― ¡Te prepararé la sopa de miso que tanto te gusta! ¿Comiste bien en el trabajo? Más te vale que no te estés mal pasando Sei, las comidas son importantes ― comenzó a reprenderlo, sin embargo, Akashi solo se deleitaba escuchando su voz, era como un poderoso calmante para el, Kouki lo conocía tan bien que no volvió a tocar el tema sobre su estado de animo, sabía que tarde o temprano en la casa lo iba a retomar pero en este momento prefería seguir escuchando su voz.

― Sei, tengo que ir a preparar la cena. ¿Te falta poco para llegar? ― preguntó el castaño después de una larga charla; que en realidad sólo Kouki había hablado

― Si, ya casi llego ― contestó ya calmado

― Bien, te espero ― dijo Kouki aliviado de escucharlo, su voz denotaba que estaba más relajado - Con cuidado - habló nuevamente antes de colgar

No tardó más de 15 minutos cuando dejó el auto en el estacionamiento del departamento y tomo el elevador, tecleo la contraseña de su puerta y colocó un dedo sobre el lector de huella digital, el sistema de la puerta lo identificó y se abrió de inmediato.

Dejo sus zapatos, tomo sus pantunflas, y se encaminó por el pasillo para ir hacia la sala, su objetivo era llegar a la cocina para encontrarse con su amante, pero una vez que cruzaba la intersección entre el pasillo y la sala, sintió que alguien se abalanzaba contra el y rodeaba su cintura.

Seijurou de inmediato colocó sus abrazos al rededor de esa figura, pudo sentir como el rostro de Kouki estaba contra su clavícula y un poco sobre su cuello, podía sentir claramente su respiración y correspondió de inmediato apretándolo aún más contra el, inclinó su rostro para oler el cabello del castaño y plantar un beso en la coronilla de este.

― Bienvendo a casa Sei ― susurró el joven mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al sentir aquel beso sobre su cabello

― Estoy en casa ― anunció mientras se separaba un poco y Kouki imitó el gesto antes de unirse en un beso lento y apasionado.

Sentía como se retorcía entre sus brazos aquel joven castaño que apretaba su ropa con las manos por la intensidad del beso, era tan excitante para Seijurou hacer un desastre de emociones del castaño por un beso, le parecía adorable como intentaba seguirle el ritmo aun después de varios años juntos. 

Se separaron, y observó el rostro de Kouki con admiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas.

― Tengo ganas de hacértelo ― dijo sin tapujos el pelirrojo, lleno de deseo al ver a Kouki de esa manera

― ¡Sei! ― golpeó un poco el brazo de su amante pero por dentro el moría de ganas de hacerlo también - Primero tienes que cenar - dijo aún en los brazos de aquel hombre

― Quiero cenar otra cosa ― dijo Seijurou mientras inclinaba su rostro y lamía el cuello del castaño, y Kouki entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de Seijurou, masajeandolo y soltando pequeños gemidos ante las mordidas y succiones que el pelirrojo le daba.

― Mng... S-Sei...― intentaba hablar entre gemidos, los cuales excitaban aún más al pelirrojo - Espera - ordenó y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Seijurou, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo miro a los ojos con preocupación ― ¿Esta todo bien? ― le preguntó Kouki intentando retomar lo que había preguntado en el teléfono hacia unos minutos

Seijurou lo miro fijamente, sabía que retomarian esa conversación, Kouki era perceptivo y conocía que si fuera por Akashi se guardaría todas esas preocupaciones, que a la larga le hacían daño. Pero solo con el podía sentirse vulnerable unos momentos, solo a el podía contarle lo frustrante que podría ser el trabajo en algunas ocasiones. Lo abrazó nuevamente y enterró su rostro en el hombro del joven

― Es frustrante lidiar con esas personas, no quisiera hacerlo ya ― dijo cual niño berrinchudo mientras Kouki acariciaba su cabello con ternura ― Aún no confían en mi, y siempre ponen trabas en mi trabajo a pesar de las evidencias y el análisis que he hecho previamente ― siguió mientras Kouki solo escuchaba atento sin dejar de acariciar y enredar sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo, permitiendo que se desahogara ― Y sé manejar esta situación pero el tener que hacerlo diario es un poco desgastante ― confesó y se quedó en silencio

― Está bien Sei, eres una persona extraordinaria pero no eres de piedra, por supuesto que esto te afecta, y puedo saber perfectamente que no lo demuestras en el trabajo así que por favor, en casa, quiero que lo expreses, para que no te haga daño ― levantó el rostro de Seijurou, hablaba mirandolo con cariño mientras acariciaba levemente su rostro ― Estoy seguro que pronto lo notarán , y confiaran en ti, y sino callales las boca con hechos. Sé que está de más decirlo pero eres una persona capaz y muy inteligente y confío en ti ― dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el joven pelirrojo lo imitará contagiandolo.

Por eso quería verlo

Porque solo el podría traer una tranquilidad con solo escucharlo hablar, algo no había experimentado después de la muerte de su madre

Solo el podía hacerlo sentir en  **_casa_ **

― Te amo ― soltó Seijurou de manera sincera

― Y yo a ti ― dijo Kouki sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Se quedaron unos minutos más de esa manera, sin decir nada, solo ese contacto físico que era reconfortante para ambos. El silencio no era para nada incómodo, no necesitaban más palabras.

― Era en serio lo de querer otra clase de cena ― susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, lo que provocó una carcajada en el castaño. Kouki se separó y miró aquella sonrisa seductora en el rostro del pelirrojo que causaba estragos en el

― ¿Ah si? ― dijo Kouki mientras jugueteaba con la corbata roja de Seijurou, aflojandola poco a poco ― Como qué clase de cena quiere joven Akashi ― preguntó seductoramente en el mismo momento que desenredaba la corbata, tomo las dos puntas y lo jalo hacia él, dejándolo a su altura para susurrarle algo ― Hoy puedo preparar lo que más le guste ― terminando la frase acercó sus labios y atrapo el lóbulo de Seijurou mientras pasaba un poco su lengua en ese pedazo de piel entre sus labios

Escuchó un gruñido excitado por parte del pelirrojo, quien de inmediato lo tomo por la cintura y lo cargó para enredar las piernas de Kouki alrededor de su cintura, acto seguido el castaño enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seijurou para mantener el equilibrio

― Voy a devorar mi cena en este mismo momento ― dijo el pelirrojo mientras restregaba su erección contra la de su amante haciéndolo gemir en el proceso. Sonriendose en complicidad se encaminaron hacia la habitación. ―  _ Itadakimasu _ ― dijo haciendo que su pareja soltara una carcajada antes de caer sobre la cama

.

.

.

.

.

Si, en definitiva

_ Kouki era su  _ **_casa_ **

Un lugar al cual podía regresar y sentirse amado y aceptado

**Eso significaba para él**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este primero, esta inspirado en la canción From now on - The greatest show man. ¿raro? Quizá si, pero tiene una increíble emoción en la canción de por sí. Y me hizo reflexionar sobre, ¿tu dónde consideras que es tu hogar? Puede ser una casa, una persona, una sensación...


	2. Dibujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo puede ser una coincidencia...
> 
> Quizá empiece a partir de un dibujo

Ahí estaba.

Ese hombre atractivo sentado en la banca del parque central de la ciudad. Su llamativo color de cabello hacía que cualquier persona desviará su atención, ese intenso color carmín. Aquel hombre tenía un porte increíblemente elegante, su ropa lucía bastante cara, sus zapatos bien boleados, simplemente impecable.

Cualquiera podría preguntarse qué hacía este tipo de persona sentado mirando al pequeño lago que poseía el parque.

¿Estaba esperando a su novia?

¿Quizá novio?

¿Tendrá pensamientos suicidas?

¿Solo vendrá a relajarse?

Esa y un sin mil de preguntabas pasaban por los pensamientos del joven castaño que estaba al extremo contrario mirándolo fijamente, sentado sobre el pasto con las piernas cruzadas en donde descansaba un cuaderno de su clase de dibujo.

De nuevo estaba plasmando aquel rostro en papel, aquellos intensos ojos rojos que miraban a la nada que parecían vacíos y solitarios. Kouki esperaba que el joven pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de que desde hace un par de semanas, lo observaba y lo dibujaba siempre que podía.

― ¿Cómo se llamará? ― preguntó al aire al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el lápiz contra su barbilla ― Seguramente tiene un nombre imponente, su simple porte habla de él... ― siguió divagando.

Dirigió la mirada a su cuaderno y el boceto con líneas de contornos del rostro y cuerpo del joven ya estaba terminado, tendría que incorporar los detalles, con este ya sería el cuarto dibujo que tenía de aquel hombre. Cada vez le gustaba más cómo quedaban, no es que pudiera reflejar aquel rostro tan atractivo pero era satisfactorio que poco a poco podía acercarse a cómo lucía.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente para inspirarse y continuar el dibujo cuando en ese momento hizo contacto visual con esa persona.

Se quedó paralizado

Sin quitar la mirada de él, su corazón latía con desenfreno

― "Me descubrió..." ― pensó el chico castaño al mantener su mirada de ese hombre. Haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera rápidamente y empezará a sudar frío.

_ ¿Me acusara de acoso?...  _

_ ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? _

_ Creerá que soy asqueroso por observarlo _ ― Seguía preguntándose sin siquiera moverse un poco, tragó saliva y de pronto aquel hombre sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa fue la cosa más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida

Abrió aún más los ojos con sorpresa cuando aquel hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección

―  _ Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, ahí viene _ ― internamente entró en pánico pero no tenía idea de qué hacer

_ ¿Y si me echó a correr? ¿Y si me alcanza? ¡¿Me llevará a la policía!? _ ― Estaba demasiado ocupado decidiendo qué hacer cuando menos sintió como aquel hombre estaba ya enfrente de él.

Lentamente alzó su rostro temeroso, y admiró esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, desde esa perspectiva más cercana definitivamente era más guapo de lo que pudo haber notado de lejos.

― Y-y-o... l-lo... ― intentó hablar cuando de pronto el pelirrojo se hincó para estar a su altura , sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro

― Estaba empezando a cansarme Kouki ― habló el apuesto hombre haciendo corto circuito en el cerebro del castaño

_ ¿Acaso dijo mi nombre? _

_ ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? _

_ Su voz es tan varonil y excitante.. _

_ Mi nombre en sus labios se escucha tan... _

_ ¡¡Cálmate Kouki!! _

― No sé cuánto tiempo más estabas esperando para animarte a hablarme, así que tome el control de la situación ― confesó el chico mientras miraba atento al jovencito ― Soy Akashi Seijurou, mucho gusto ― dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del joven, Kouki lentamente tomó su mano y la estrechó, aún nervioso por toda esta situación.

― Wow... Luce más joven y atractivo de cerca ― Kouki dejó escapar uno de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta se tapó la boca y se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba antes.

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido y solo una carcajada ― No nos llevamos mucho de hecho, soy más grande que tu por 4 años nadamas ― informó el joven ― Y en algo coincidimos, luces más lindo de cerca... ― dijo mientras mantenía una mirada intensa en Kouki haciéndolo que casi se desmayara por ese comentario y por lo rojo que ya se encontraba

Kouki quería decir algo, tenía muchos pensamientos en ese momento  _ ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía cosas de él? Haciendo cálculos mentales el chico frente a él debería tener 25 años... ¿Y acaso le dijo lindo? Pero si él no tenía nada de lindo. ¡¡Ese hombre era el atractivo!! No sabía si esto era un sueño o algo por el estilo... Incluso su nombre era lindo... Akashi Seijurou. Espera... dijo... ¿Akashi?... Ese apellido era conocido por ser el nombre de un corporativo importante en Japón... No creía que tuvieran relación ¿o si?... ¿Akashi era un apellido común? Podría ser...  _

― ¿Akashi?...- nuevamente dejó salir algo de lo que estaba pensando ― ¿Tendrá que ver con Akashi-corp ? ―

― Así es, es la empresa de mi familia ― respondió el pelirrojo fascinado por las expresiones de Kouki, era divertido y encantador ver como intentaba entender la situación.

Kouki se asustó y se regaño mentalmente, debería dejar de hacer eso,

― No... espera... ¿¿En serio?? ― preguntó consternado Kouki, estaba acosando a alguien importante, ahora era más probable la idea de que lo entregara a la policía.

― Pensé que ya lo sabías ― dijo un poco sorprendido Akashi, enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el cuaderno del joven y pudo observar el dibujo que tenía plasmado, era él, en la posición de hace unos momentos ― Esta muy bien hecho ― dijo mientras tomaba el cuaderno y lo observaba con detenimiento lo que provocó que Kouki se pusiera nervioso e igual estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto sobre el dibujo ― Quería ver tus dibujos, ¿te parece si me muestras más de ellos ? ― preguntó mientras le mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que Kouki le fue imposible decir que no

Akashi le ayudó a levantarse a Kouki, y empezó a guiar a Kouki a una cafetería cerca de ahí

_ ¿Estará bien ir con esta persona? No lo conozco y él al parecer a mí sí... Pero ¿cómo? No creo que sea un delincuente... O no se. _

― Tranquilo Kouki, no te haré nada. Soy totalmente inofensivo, solo quiero platicar un poco más contigo ― decía el pelirrojo y por alguna razón tampoco sentía miedo de él

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ― preguntó el castaño bastante curioso

― Tengo mis maneras Kouki, digamos que llamaste mi atención v confesó el joven ― Pero te explicaré todo en la cafetería, no te preocupes ― aseguró Akashi mientras seguían caminando

― De acuerdo ― respondió Kouki dejándose llevar por ese chico, no sabía si había sido su mejor elección pero había algo en el que le transmitía confianza. Esperaba no haber cometido un error

**_Al final la persona que acosaba resultó ser mi acosadora... Definitivamente es extraño..._ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _ Sendou, detén el auto aquí  _ ― _ ordenó Akashi cuando vio el parque al cual por alguna razón nunca había entrado y hoy le apetecía hacer algo diferente  _ ― _ Espérame aquí, voy a estar en ese lugar un rato  _ ― _ dijo mientras el chófer asentía y el chico bajaba. _

_ Camino sin rumbo fijo solo intentando despejar su mente de su día atareado, había poca gente, lo cual para él era un alivio, no quería ser reconocido. Últimamente sacaban notas de su empresa, tanto buenas como malas. Los reporteros siempre buscaban una excusa para sacar algo de el, tanto de su vida privada como pública así que era un poco cauteloso en ese aspecto. _

_ Se sentó en una banca cerca del lago, y se quedó mirando a la nada, simplemente quería relajarse. Fue entonces cuando notó algo, había un joven al otro extremo del lago, el cual, como no era extenso el lago, podía alcanzar a ver bien al chico. Tenía ese cabello castaño alborotado, unos jeans y una playera simple. Así como el, ese chico estaba observando el lago pero era de una manera diferente, era como si tratará de memorizar algo, de pronto vio como bajaba la mirada y con lápiz en mano comenzaba a trazar y fue cuando entendió que el chico estaba dibujando. _

_ Lo observó durante un tiempo, sus facciones eran lindas, y cuando se concentraba hacia un mohín adorable. Podría ser que fuera estudiante de arte o quizá sólo lo hacía por hobby, calculaba que tendría unos 18 años, incluso menos pero no podía asegurarlo. Fue cuando observó que el chico estaba girando el rostro en su dirección y rápidamente desvió la mirada. No quería verse como un pervertido observando, sin embargo, el sí sintió la mirada del chico sobre él, durante un largo rato, no le desagradaba pero parecía que no iba a dejarlo de hacer pronto. Tal vez lo reconoció y solo estaba curioso. _

_ Después de un par de minutos más se levantó y regresó a su auto. Desde ese día regreso al parque casi a la misma hora, y también encontraba al chico en el mismo lugar. Al parecer se había convertido en su modelo sin algún permiso. Estaba un poco preocupado que ese chico pudiera tener otras intenciones, así que solicitó una investigación de este joven para estar seguro de que no sería alguien del cual tuviera que cuidarse. Había aprendido a ser cauteloso con los años. _

_ Dicha investigación arrojó que era un chico común y corriente, Furihata Kouki, estudiante de arte, 21 años, a un semestre de terminar su carrera, sin familia, vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de ahí, trabajo nocturno en una tienda de conveniencia. En las fotos que le compartieron podía observar sus facciones y a simple vista lucía bastante inocente y puro. _

_ Y definitivamente su tipo. _

**_Esto será interesante Kouki..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya agradado :D


	3. Estación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki siempre viajaba en la misma línea y un día con un suceso desagradable algo bueno surgió de ello.

Mire el reloj nervioso, se me había hecho muy tarde para mis clases, me quede dormido por estar viendo anime hasta la madrugada, es que estaban muy entretenidos los capítulos que no me di cuenta lo tarde que era.

Estaba formado en el andén esperando el metro, había bastante gente, era justo la hora pico. Estaba acostumbrado pero el día de hoy era un poco diferente, había más gente de la usual.

Llegó el tren, y abrió las puertas para las personas que estábamos esperando, no tuve necesidad de preocuparme si lograría o no entrar, porque la gente me empujó lo suficiente como para buscarme un hueco en ese mar de personas dentro del vagón. Intenté no tropezar porque sino, no saldría vivo de ahí.

Pude sostenerme de uno de los tubos cerca de la puerta del extremo contrario al que me subí, suspiré con alivio por haber encontrado un buen lugar, no era muy alto así que podía entrar en un pequeño hueco, tenía sus ventajas mi estatura.

Mire la pantalla del vagón, me faltaban 8 estaciones para llegar a mi destino, y sabía que el metro no se retrasaba pero si sería incómodo por la cantidad de gente que había.

El día de hoy, después de la escuela, tenía que ir a la universidad de mi hermano para ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de mamá.  _ ¿Qué será bueno darle? _

Divague un momento sobre los regalos, cuando sentí en mis trasero el roce de una mano, me asusté y brinque un poco.

_ Tranquilo Kouki, seguro fue un accidente _ ― me trate de convencer cuando de pronto volví a sentir aquella mano e intenté moverme pero no había mucho espacio para poder desplazarme, ahora sentí como palmeaba una de mis nalgas y me asusté más, gire mi rostro para ver quién era, y pude ver el rostro de un desconocido, un viejo pervertido, intenté quitarle la mano, pero era complicado.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba lamentablemente, pero en otras ocasiones tenía oportunidad e moverse rápido de lugar, pero ahora estaba muy lleno para hacerlo con libertad, por eso odiaba cuando el metro estaba así de lleno. Cuando me apretó el trasero iba a gritar cuando alguien me interrumpió

― Déjelo en paz y quite su mano ― habló un chico pelirrojo, quitando de manera brusca la mano de ese hombre de mi trasero ― En la siguiente estación lo llevaré al módulo de seguridad y denunciarlo por acoso ― el hombre abrió los ojos como platos y asustado se removió entre la gente hacia la salida. La gente incómoda lo empujaba y lo miraba de una mala manera porque todos alcanzaron a escuchar lo que había dicho el pelirrojo

Me sentí aliviado, y ahora pude observar mejor al chico que me había salvado, era tan alto como mi hermano ya que tenía que alzar el rostro para poder verlo a la cara, sus ojos heterocromaticos lo hacían resaltar mucho más que su cabello, pero tenía un rostro hermoso, era una persona atractiva. Tenía un porte elegante y tenía el uniforme de la misma universidad de mi hermano.

― G-gracias ― dije un poco avergonzado por la situación

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, debía reconocer eran cautivantes y era inevitable no perderse en ellos, me sonroje por estos pensamientos y desvíe la mirada

― S-si, gracias ― seguía sin querer verlo y sintiendo como se ponía roja mi cara y hasta mis orejas.

Sentí como me tomo del brazo y me guío hacia la puerta del lado donde no se abría en todo el trayecto. El se puso enfrente de mí y colocó su mano contra la puerta y otra en el tubo más cercano para sostenerse. Casi como si estuviera cubriéndome, ya que ya no me sentía tan apretado, al parecer el estaba deteniendo al mar de gente por mi.

― ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? ― preguntó en un tono serio e imponente, en ningún momento quitó la mirada de mi y eso hacía que me pusiera aún más nervioso

― N-No. Pero siempre puedo cambiarme de lugar, hoy fue difícil ― mientras hablaba lo miraba de reojo y enseguida desviaba la mirada, tenía aún el sonrojo que seguramente él ya había notado.

― Siempre quédate en una esquina cómo está ― indicó ― Así no se te acercarán o siempre puedes mirar de frente a quien se acerque ― sugirió, y cualquiera podría considerarlo como un regaño por el tono que ocupaba pero creo que era más bien su manera de hablar

― Si, muchas gracias ― de verdad era una persona muy amable. Me había ayudado con el pervertido, me estaba cubriendo para no recibir empujones y me daba consejos. Parecía un poco intimidante pero si puede hacer esto por un desconocido definitivamente tiene que ser una buena persona. Ahora sí alce mi rostro y lo mire directamente a los ojos ― Eres muy amable, muchas gracias ― sonreí abiertamente, era afortunado por haber encontrado a una persona que me ayudara

Me preocupe un poco cuando vi expresión de sorpresa ante mis palabras.  _ ¿Dije algo malo? ¿fue extraño? ¿lo habré ofendido? Pero si no dije nada malo... _

― D-disculpa si te ofendí o dije algo extraño ― intenté aclarar

― No. Para nada. En general no ocupan ese adjetivo para describirme ― comentó como si nada y eso me hizo tener curiosidad sobre el porqué

― Oh... ― no pude continuar, no era quien como para entrometerme pero sí tenía curiosidad de ello

― ¿En qué estación bajas? ― preguntó y me tomó por sorpresa

― E-en Shinjuku ― respondí rápidamente

― Es la siguiente ―

― ¡Ah! Gracias ― respondí él se movió para darme paso hacia la puerta. En cuanto se paró el tren, salí de ahí voltee a verlo nuevamente y él mantenía su mirada en mi, hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a mi escuela.

Me quedé pensando un poco en el chico, debía ser como de la edad de mi hermano, a simple vista parecía una persona muy segura de sí misma y las miradas que podía dirigir hacia una persona podrían considerarse intimidantes, sin embargo, para mí, sería una persona muy amable.

.

.

.

.

En general, el día había estado de " _ emociones fuertes _ " había tenido un examen sorpresa, por salir corriendo de casa no había tomado mi almuerzo, el profesor me regaño por no prestar atención.

Si, ese día no había sido el mejor pero en ese momento lo único que quería era despejarme y que mejor que ir con su hermano a comprar el regalo.

Me había quedado de ver en la entrada de la universidad de mi hermano, ya que de ahí podían ir al centro comercial, así que ahí estaba, en las puertas de su instituto, esperando a que saliera.

Varias chicas me miraban un poco curiosas del porqué estaba ahí, me imaginaba que reconocían que mi uniforme era de secundaria. Estaba empezando a ponerme un poco nervioso por la atención.

Y entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el chico que me había ayudado en la mañana, venía caminando rumbo a la salida de la escuela con un chico más alto que el, de cabellos verdes y anteojos.

Pude notar que varias chicas se le quedaban viendo sin descaro y bastante emocionadas. Ya sabía que alguien como él sería popular.

Se había acercado bastante hasta casi llegar por donde me encontraba, no sabía si hablarle, volver a agradecerle o algo. Quizá pensaría que lo estaba acosando por estar ahí.

― Hola ― sin más me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando se paró enfrente de mi

― ¡H-hola! ― respondí nervioso ― Y-yo... Muchas gracias por lo de la mañana! ― casi grité mientras hacía una reverencia

― No hay de que. Y dime, ¿qué hace... ―

― ¡Kou! Disculpa por hacerte esperar. salí tarde del entrenamiento ― dijo mi hermano cuando se acercó a nosotros ― ¿Ah? ¿Akashi? ― preguntó en cuanto vio con quién estaba

― Teppei ― respondió el pelirrojo de manera sería, algo había cambiado en el

― ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Mi hermano hizo algo? ― preguntó preocupado

― No, ninguno ―

― Bueno, vámonos Kou ― dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y caminábamos en dirección al centro comercial

― Hasta luego Akashi-san y gracias nuevamente ― antes de seguir caminando me despedí y me fui con mi hermano

― ¿Cómo es que lo conoces Kou? ―

― Hoy en la mañana me ayudó en el metro. Es una persona muy amable ― asegure. Mi hermano me miró sorprendido por lo que dije, la segunda persona en este día.  _ ¿Por qué les resulta tan sorprendente? _

― Eso es algo inusual de escuchar ―

― ¿Por qué? ―

― Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Es muy estricto. Le llaman  **_El emperador_ ** y no suele ser amable, ni muy amigable que digamos. Pero es el mejor estudiante, y es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol ―

Escuchaba un poco sorprendido, sobre cómo era aquel chico, quizá no había sido amigable pero aún así, la percepción que tenía de él, no había cambiado.

― Pero igual le agradeceré por haber ayudado a mi hermanito ― dijo Teppei mientras revolvía mis cabellos

Sonreí y seguimos en nuestro objetivo del regalo para mi madre.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en el andén de la estación donde siempre me subía, se encontraba también el chico pelirrojo. Tenía una expresión seria y un poco intimidante pero me acerque a él para saludarlo

― Buen día Akashi-san ― dije con una sonrisa y el volteo de inmediato a mirarme

― Buen día... ― me miró expectante y después de un segundo entendí

― Furihata Kouki ― me presenté con una ligera reverencia

― Buen día Furihata-san ―

Cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron me dirigí al sitio recomendado por Akashi-san. Para mi sorpresa él hizo lo mismo, y nos encontrábamos en la misma posición del día anterior.

Me cohibí un poco al principio pero en realidad suponía que Akashi-san estaba siendo amable y por eso estaba cubriéndome de los empujones nuevamente

― Gracias Akashi-san ― dije mientras le sonreía y él solo asintió un poco

― ¿Cuántos años tienes ? ― preguntó

― Tengo 15 años, ¿y usted ? ―

― Tengo 19 ―

― Oh, igual que mi hermano ―

― Furihata Teppei, ¿es correcto? ―

― Si, es el ― mire un poco a su uniforme y resaltaba una pequeña placa que era indicador que era el presidente ―Oh es usted el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Me imagino que ha de ser muy demandante. ¿Es difícil? ― pregunté curioso y me miró sorprendido

― Solo un poco ― dijo mientras me miraba como si inspeccionará algo en mi reacción

― Ohh igualmente creo que es admirable, ya que atiende la clases, el consejo, el equipo de basquetbol. Definitivamente debe tener una vida atareada. Yo quiero entrar al equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria ― comencé a hablar sin parar y me di cuenta de eso unos minutos después ― Oh.. lo siento no quise hablar tanto, ni abrumarlo ―

― No lo haces, continúa ― dijo de una manera amable y comprensiva. Sonreí aliviado

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas con esa misma dinámica, sin algún acuerdo o algo por el estilo, el metro era nuestro lugar de encuentro, platicábamos durante el trayecto a la escuela.

Entre más tiempo pasaba con Akashi-san, más me agradaba su manera de hablar, cuando a veces sonreía ligeramente era totalmente cautivante, era poco elocuente pero sabía cuándo intervenir y era comprensivo al siempre dejarme hablar como loro. Era en extremo inteligente y solía darme consejos también.

En resumen, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar...

Lo cual me asustaba un poco, es decir, el era una persona atractiva, cautivante, no creo que pudiera fijarse en mí con lo simple que soy.

― ¿Sucede algo Kouki? ― preguntó el dueño de estos pensamientos.  _ ¡Oh, cierto! _ desde hace unos días habíamos empezado a utilizar nuestros primeros nombres entre nosotros, bueno yo no podía quitarle el  _ Sempai _ al final. Pero cuando pronunciaba mi nombre me fascinaba.

― Eh... No, nada Seijurou-sempai. Es solo que... ― comencé a hablar, no creo que fuera la mejor forma de decirlo, ni siquiera el lugar. Qué para variar estaba abarrotado de gente.

― Es solo que... ― repitió invitándome a continuar

― Y-yo... Es que tú... ― cuando iba a decir algo, fue cuando el tren se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que todos nos desequilibramos y el chocará contra mí por los empujones que habían recaído sobre el.

Y en ese momento, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, mi rostro estaba sobre su pecho, pude apreciar su loción y era tan varonil, y embriagante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente como si quisiera salir de su sitio, tenerlo a esa distancia era mucho para mí, y quería quedarme en ese lugar mucho tiempo más.

Alce mi rostro y me encontré esos ojos heterocromaticos, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, eran muy hermosos, y cuando baje un poco la mirada noté sus labios esponjosos que invitaban a querer tocarlos.

― Yo, lo siento ― dijo un poco avergonzado

― No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa ―

― Yo, no me refiero a eso ―

― Entonces... ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunté un poco confundido ― No pas-... ―

Antes de poder continuar sus labios estaban sobre los míos, fue un solo instante pero lo sentí como si fuera la gloria. Mi expresión en ese momento era de total incredulidad. No podía ser que ese chico me hubiera besado, era ilógico.

― Me refería a eso. Se que no es el mejor lugar pero no pude resistirme ― susurró a mi oído y estaba haciendo estragos en mi ― ¿Te parece si discutimos esto? Pero no aquí, mejor otro lugar ― preguntó y solo pude asentir un poco en shock todavía.

No sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero en definitiva esto parecía un sueño...


	4. Hermanastro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijurou sabía una cosa, detestaba la idea de tener un hermanastro.   
> Pero después de meditarlo un poco, tal vez no era tan malo

Nunca he tenido la autoridad para contradecir los mandatos ni decisiones de mi padre. La mayoría de las cosas que había decidido para mí eran extenuantes, pero me servirán de alguna manera. Siempre ha hecho presión en mi por lo que quiere y ha decidido que es lo mejor para mí.

Pero hace unos meses me sorprendió sobre lo que había elegido y sobretodo que me arrastraría en esta decisión sin preguntarme nuevamente.

Mi padre se había casado por segunda vez, y era algo que me sacó de balance de una manera inesperada. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía reemplazar a mi madre, por esa razón , no quería que alguien quisiera ocupar su lugar.

Inesperadamente, la mujer que había elegido después de todos los tratos groseros que hice, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa comprensiva, casi como si supiera el porqué de mi rechazo. Y mi padre se había convertido en otra persona totalmente diferente, ya no era ese dictador frío y sin compasión.

Pero lo peor de esta decisión, no era ella, no era la situación de tener que convivir con otras personas en mi casa, ni si quiera la nueva actitud de mi padre que a cualquiera sorprendería. No, no era nada de eso.

Era el hermanastro que había conseguido después de esta extraña unión con esa mujer

Y lo que más me molestaba, es que él era igual que su madre, pese a todos los tratos fríos y groseros de mi parte, algunas situaciones que provocaba solo para molestarlo, insinuarle cosas en doble sentido, a pesar de eso, nunca me había mostrado rencor. Seguía viniendo a mi con su estúpida amabilidad y timidez.

Ese chico de cabellos castaños cuál nido de pájaro, era más bajo que yo de estatura, a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo, solo que íbamos a institutos diferentes.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez. Lo que realmente odiaba de esto, es lo que había provocado en mí. Y nuestra extraña relación que había surgido de toda esta situación.

Ahí estaba con mis puños cerrados, los apretaba tan fuerte que podía sentir como mis uñas se enterraban en mi piel, una ira corría por mis pensamientos, fruncí el ceño mientras era espectador de algo que estaba sacándome de quicio.

Cruzando la calle se encontraba al que hoy en día era mi hermanastro, acompañado de un tipo alto castaño, se veía que estaban pasándola muy bien juntos, casi como si fuera una cita. Entraron a una cafetería cerca de ahí y me quedé unos instantes en ese lugar. Tenía ganas de entrar a ver, pero eso no algo que tendría que importarme. Pero estaba realmente enojado.

Porque diablos Kouki estaba con un chico yendo a una cafetería solos?

Chasquee mi lengua y me fui directamente a casa, parece ser que alguien tendrá problemas cuando regrese.

.

.

.

.

Tome mi toalla y me dirigí al baño del primer piso, abrí la puerta, me adentre mientras me desnudaba y dejaba mi ropa en uno de los estantes justo a lado de los de Kouki, y sonreí maliciosamente. Abrí la segunda puerta que daba acceso a al cuarto de baño y pude notar el rostro de espanto de Kouki

― Seijurou-nii-san... ― dijo mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo

― Hola Kouki ― dije sin inmutarme

― Y-yo... Estoy bañándome ― dijo nervioso

― Lo puedo notar Kouki ― dije divertido, sabía a qué se refería, solamente que me divertía haciéndolo pasar por estas cosas, su rostro sonrojado era adorable y ese tartamudeo era encantador

― Y-yo, casi termino, y te dejo todo el baño ― dijo apresurándose mientras yo caminaba hacia él y tomaba de sus manos la esponja

― Déjame ayudarte ― dije en un tono sugerente que pudo notar como se estremecía

― N-No es necesario ― dijo intentando salir y lo detuve

― Insisto ― comenté y comencé a pasar la esponja sobre su cuerpo, vaya que disfrutaba verlo sonrojado y nervioso. También me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel que "accidentalmente" tocaba cuando estaba tallándolo.

El estaba esforzándose por no gemir, pero sabía bien que estaba apunto de hacerlo. Cuando llegue a rozar su entrepierna nuevamente por accidente soltó un pequeño gemido y sonreí satisfecho. Así que decidí que tenía que rogarme para que siguiera.

― Te toca hermanito ― dije mientras le daba la esponja para que hiciera lo mismo conmigo

Me divertía el intento de querer lavar mi cuerpo, estaba muy nervioso y le era difícil concentrarse. Se sonrojó de sobremanera cuando tuvo que pasar por mi entrepierna.

Nos enjuagamos y pude notar que estaba excitado, su miembro de había endurecido y yo estaba satisfecho.

― V-voy a salirme, gracias Seijurou-nii-san ― dijo intentando huir nuevamente pero no lo deje, lo tome por el brazo y lo jale para que estuvieran nuestros cuerpos casi rozándose.

― Kouki, acompáñame a relajarme en la tina, es bueno para los músculos el agua caliente ― nuevamente use un tono seductor fingiendo inocencia

― P-pero no estaremos cómodos, el lugar es un poco reducido ―

― Oh, no te preocupes, yo sé cómo estaremos más cómodos ― dije mientras lo jalaba a la bañera. Yo me metí primero y me senté en la orilla ― Ven Kouki, siéntate aquí ― ordené mientras le señalaba el lugar que estaba entre mis piernas

― P-pero... ―

― Kouki... Ven ― dije nuevamente en un tono más suave

El solo me miró muy nervioso y resignado se fue metiendo lentamente, y yo me deleitaba con la desnudez de su cuerpo, su piel bronceada, su pequeña cintura, y ese trasero que me daban ganas de morderlo. Lentamente se sentó hasta que estuvo entre mis piernas, mi miembro chocaba con su espalda baja, esa sensación era tan excitante que comenzaba a endurecerme .

Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque más a mi pecho, el se sobresalto un poco y colocó sus manos sobre mis brazos. En esta posición podía notar como sus orejas estaban completamente coloradas me daban tentación de morderlas y lamerlas.

― Dime Kouki, ¿qué tal te fue el día de hoy? ― inicie la conversación susurrandole sensualmente al oído, mientras "inocentemente" mis manos empezaban a recorrer su pecho y tomaba entre mis dedos sus pezones

― Y-yo... Mnhg e-el día de hoy ― comenzó a hablar, se escapaban a veces entre las sílabas algún gemido incluido ― Tuve examen de cálculo diferencial ― siguió mientras yo me entretenía con sus pezones. Observé cómo cerraba las piernas intentando esconder su ya creciente erección.

― Uhm... Ya veo, ¿qué más? ― pregunté y ahora bajaba mi mano a su cadera haciendo círculos imaginarios sobre su piel

― Yo... Y-yo... ― inició ― tuve práctica después de clases y ... ― comentó mientras yo iba delineando mi camino hacia su miembro. Quería saber quién era la persona con quién lo vi.

― ¿Y luego? ― llegue a su entrepierna y la sostuve entre mi mano comenzando a acariciarlo

― Y-Yoo... Espere S-Seijurou-niisan... ― su respiración estaba entre cortandose y yo miraba extasiado la reacción de su cuerpo, su miembro respondía a mis caricias y el gemía tan dulcemente que me encendía de inmediato

― Aja... ― invite a continuar, y no pude resistirme hasta que llegue a su cuello y pase mi lengua por el ― No te oigo Kouki ― lo moleste en un poco, susurrándole al oído y mi lengua pasaba por su lóbulo

― Y-yo es que... S-Seijurou-niisan... Fui con un amigo ― y me moleste demasiado así que empecé a masturbar su miembro con avidez

― Ajá ―

― Fuimos a comer ― confesó entre gemidos y a pesar de que me gustará escucharlo, me enfurecía saber que salió con alguien. Acelere el ritmo y el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos disfrutando el placer que le proporcionaba

― ¿Quién es él? ―

― Es un amigo, fuimos a platicar... ― ahora mordía su cuello dejando un poco de marcas

― ¿Amigo? ¿El te gusta? ― pregunté molesto, no quería que se notara pero algo me molestaba de esa situación

― No... ― dijo y desvió la mirada avergonzado y entonces deduje que si había alguien

― Pero si te gusta alguien ― dije con acidez en mis palabras y mordía su cuello

Solo desvió su rostro avergonzado y sentí algo raro en mi pecho, quién era el maldito de quien estaba interesado. El soltaba gemidos que resonaban por todo el lugar, acelere el ritmo y cuando sentí que iba a correrse me detuve.

― ¿Dime de quién? ― ordene mientras mordía el lóbulo y metía mi lengua en su oído

― Seijurou-nii-san... D-dejame correr ― rogó mientras apretaba mis manos

― Lo haré si me dices ― lo chantajee y seguía lamiéndolo

― Y-yo... A mí... ― seguía resistiendo lo más que podía, las lágrimas escurrían sobre sus mejillas y quería lamerlas también. Todo en el me resultaba tan erótico y entendí que me había vuelto muy posesivo sobre el. Quería que fuera mío. No sé iba a soportar que dijera otro nombre que no fuera el mío

― M-me gusta... ― no quería escucharlo, así que continúe masturbandolo. Me di cuenta que este chico me gustaba. Iba más allá de querer molestarlo, o ver sus diferentes expresiones. Me molestó verlo con alguien más porque lo quería para mí. Así que me sorprendió cuando llegó al clímax ― Me gusta Seijurou-nii-san... ―

Y me quedé mudo, había dicho mi nombre? Entonces vi como intentaba recuperar el aliento, y agachaba el rostro avergonzado. Estaba extasiado y bastante duro por la forma en que había llegado al orgasmo diciendo mi nombre.

Lo tomé por la cintura y lo cargue para que cambiara de posición, ya no me daba la espalda sino ahora estábamos de frente y pude apreciar su rostro de sorpresa, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tome su rostro con ambas manos y empecé a acariciarlo con mis pulgares y a sobar sus mejillas y limpiar con mis pulgares las logras que seguían cayendo y los rastros de ellas.

― Lo siento, no llores ― pedí en susurró

― ¿No me odias? ― el preguntó sorprendido mirándome fijamente

― ¿Eh? ― Y ahora fui yo quien se desconcertó. A qué venía esa pregunta, no le haría a nadie nada de esto a una persona que odiara

― Porque vine a destruir tu familia. Bueno mi mamá y yo ― dijo triste mientras desviaba la mirada ― Cómo tratas a mamá o a mi, pensé que era una forma de dejarlo claro ― continuó y por primera vez sentí culpa de mis acciones

― Y-yo no te odio ― lo decía en serio, y volvía a acariciar su rostro pero ahora entendía que sin darme cuenta me había obsesionado con este chico. No quería que se fuera, no quería que viera a alguien más que no fuera a mi ― De hecho quiero que seas mío ― susurré a su oído y por supuesto en un tono sugerente, me separé y bese sus labios.

Pude notar su inexperiencia al intensificar el ritmo, invadi su boca con mi lengua y exploraba toda su cavidad él intentaba seguir el pasó pero rápidamente se quedó sin aliento, me separar para admirar su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada. Este chico podía ser tan erótico sin que él lo supiera.

Mis manos fueron recorriendo su espalda desnuda y él se erizó ante mi contacto. Baje hasta llegar a su trasero , comencé a lamer su clavícula ― Déjame tenerte Kouki ― decía entre mordidas ― Quiero hacerte gemir mi nombre ― seguía dejando besos y mordidas en su cuello mientras mis manos amasaban sus nalgas haciéndolo gemir ― Te lo pido ― nunca en mi vida había rogado por algo pero esto valía la pena

Él se estremecía entre mis brazos, dándome acceso a su cuello disfrutando la sensación, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada simple rose.

― Quiero que me hagas tuyo Seijurou-nii-san... ― dijo abriendo los ojos y ahora dirigía su mirada hacia a mi con determinación

Me excito de sobremanera esa mirada, baje mis dedos hasta su entrada en ingresé un dedo el de inmediato se aferró a mí y se tenso.

― Shhh, relájate Kouki. Seré gentil ― le susurraba para tranquilizarlo y chupaba su cuello ― Al principio sentirás extraño pero irá mejorando ― indique y empecé a mover mi dedo dentro de él, en busca de dilatarlo y encontrar ese punto que lo haría gritar.

El se aferraba a mi e intento relajarse, metí ahora dos dedos e hice movimientos para abrir más su entrada, seguí explorando mientras lo besaba para intentar distraerlo de esa sensación, hasta que Kouki gimió fuerte y enterró sus uñas en mis brazos. Lo había encontrado

Identifique el punto y seguí estimulándolo, la respiración de Kouki empezó a agitarse y sentía como su miembro chocaba contra el mío. Quería penetrarlo ya. Pero podía notar que el era virgen y no quería asustarlo ni lastimarlo

Después de varios movimientos más y con 3 dedos dentro de él decidí que sería suficiente para lo que venía, cuando saque mis dedos Kouki soltó un suspiro y yo lo cargue para acomodarlo y poner la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. Me miró un poco temeroso

― Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Confía en mí ― dije y bese su frente el se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente

Ingrese poco a poco mi miembro en su entrada él se aferraba y lagrimeaban sus ojos, yo tomé sus caderas, ayudándome para que con su peso pudiera entrar de una manera más fácil. Estaba increíblemente apretado, yo también hice un esfuerzo por no correrme de inmediato. Se sentía delicioso estar dentro de él. Esa sensación de cómo las paredes de su interior apretaban mi miembro era algo exquisito.

Ambos jadeamos cuando pude sentir que estaba por completo dentro de él.

― Ya está dentro ― anuncie

― ¿Todo? ― dijo entrecortado ― Es muy grande... ― agregó, excitándome de sobremanera y poniéndome aún más duro

― Si dices eso, no será bueno para ti Kouki ― dije y antes de moverme esperé a que el se acostumbrara. Me dediqué a acariciar su miembro y a chupar sus pezones. El gemía nuevamente y colocó sus manos sobre mi cabello enterrando sus dedos en el.

― Seijurou-nii-san... ― dijo entre suspiros, adoraba como sonaba su voz diciendo mi nombre ― P-puedes moverte ― anunció nervioso

Alce mi rostro y lo besé profundamente. Algo había causado en mi este chico, es decir, ¿qué le veía? ¿su adorable sonrisa? ¿su amabilidad? ¿sus tartamudeos de nervios? ¿su hermoso cuerpo bronceado? ¿esos ojos chocolate ?... ¡Maldición! Sí me gustaba.

Lo tomé por sus caderas las alce y luego las regresaba para que pudiera penetrarlo. Fui haciéndolo lento para que el se acostumbrara, y para mí era una tortura, estaba tan estrecho que me hacía gruñir de placer, él se veía un poco incómodo pero me di a la tarea de encontrar ese punto nuevamente.

Tarde unas cuantas penetraciones más antes de encontrarlo, sus gemidos me indicaron de inmediato.

― Seijurou-nii-san... ― Me llamaba mientras nuestras pieles chocaban y se escuchaba un chapoteo en la bañera, nuestros jadeos y gemidos resonaban por la bañera.

El se veía extasiado, permitía que mordiera sus pezones y él echaba su cabeza para atrás y se sostenía de mis hombros, sus gemidos me encantaba, no creo que a partir de ahora pudiera dejar de querer escucharlos.

Yo intensificaba mis penetraciones era tan erótica la vista que tenía de él, que no había forma de que durará mucho en esta situación, y quería correrme dentro de él. En general con las personas con quién lo había hecho nunca había sentido esta necesidad de marcar o este deseo insaciable.

― Kouki, V-voy a correrme ― anuncie cuando sentía como sus paredes seguían apretándole deliciosamente

― Yo... también ― dijo y nuestras respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, lo penetre aún más rápido y más profundo ― Seijurou-nii-san... Sei... ― segundos después ambos llegamos al clímax.

Después de los espasmos de placer él cayó rendido en mis brazos y yo lo recibí gustoso, recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, yo acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y dejaba cortos besos sobre sus hombros y él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ― pregunté cuando se había calmado

― Bien, se sintió muy bien ― dijo con timidez, levantó el rostro sonrojado y me miró preocupado y me asusté un poco ― ¿Tu... te sentiste bien? E-es que yo... No tengo experiencia ― confesó y bajó la mirada

Ese gesto me resultó tan tierno, y adorable que solo alce su rostro y lo besé con cariño

― Me gustó mucho, y me alegra haber sido el primero ― dije y se encendieron sus mejillas ― Además, yo te voy a enseñar a partir de ahora ― con ese comentario me miró sorprendido y solo sonreí divertido ― Así es Kouki, a partir de ahora eres mío ― sentencie y el solamente me sonrió tan sinceramente que creo que encontré el motivo del porque me gusta

― ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? ― pregunté con una sonrisa lasciva y lo besaba desesperadamente. Quizá mañana no podría levantarse.


	5. Tu voz

― ¿En serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo? ¡Por qué no te lo perdonaría si fuera así, eh! ― advertí, pero estaba sorprendido y emocionado a la vez. No quería que jugará con mis sentimientos de esa manera

― Es en serio. ¡Ya lo conseguí! ― me afirmó mi manager, Junpei Hyuga

― Oh por Dios, oh por Dios ― empecé a hiperventilar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

― Cálmate Kouki. Cómo te había dicho desde el principio, hay una buena y una mala noticia. La que te dije es la buena, pero no he terminado ― aclaró un poco serio y me detuvo con un brazo para que dejara de moverme

― ¿Hay algo de malo? ― pregunté un poco inquieto, realmente no importaba el papel que me tocará, solo quería estar con él en un proyecto de trabajo

― Es un CD Drama BL(Boys Love) ― sentenció y me quedé callado

― ¡¡Eh~!! ―

.

.

.

.

Cuando estaba en secundaria tuve la inquietud de ser actor de voz, me encantaba el anime y se había vuelto un hobbie identificar voces conocidas cuando veía alguno. Por supuesto tenía a mis actores favoritos los cuales seguía su carrera y había uno en particular quien me inspiró a adentrarme a este mundo.

Tengo que admitir que fue difícil, tuve que poner mucho empeño para llegar hasta donde estoy. Tome clases de actuación, trabajando medio tiempo para poder pagarlas, al inicio de mi carrera nadie me contrataba, asistía a muchos llamados que en la mayoría no me aceptaban.

Aun con ello continúe intentándolo y hubo ocasiones en que estuve a punto de tirar todo por la borda, me deprimía por no conseguir algo y a dudar de mí mismo. Sin embargo, después empecé a tener pequeños papeles de extras, y sinceramente no me importaba porque tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el inicio de todo.

Pronto, alguien se dio cuenta de mi y me ofreció ser mi Manger, el que ahora es mi mejor amigo, Hyuga. Quien me apoyo en todo este trayecto, me ha conseguido papeles muy buenos que ha impulsado mi carrera de una manera sorprendente en estos dos últimos años.

En las encuestas de popularidad ha empezado a salir mi nombre, dado al personaje principal que he hecho en un anime de temporada que ha tenido mucho éxito. Yo sigo muy contento por lo que he conseguido y realmente lo aprecio porque me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy. Las fans que he adquirido son muy amables y me apoyan, con clubs y he ido a eventos de actores por el anime lo cual ha sido muy bueno para mí carrera.

He incursionado en varios animes en general de temática romántica, comedia, algunos acción, también he tenido alguno que otro papel en películas. No tengo restricciones en mis contratos, entonces he tenido la oportunidad de incursionar en algunas cosas en este medio.

Pero, en el género en el que no he tenido absolutamente nada de experiencia es en el "+18". Es decir, sinceramente admiro enormemente a esos actores que pueden hacerlo, porque incluso al escucharlos te transmiten esa intensidad, el tono adecuado para sensibilizar a la audiencia, el ritmo y sincronización con su compañero de reparto es indispensable, es un arduo trabajo que no siempre se aprecia lo suficiente. Lo más sorprendente es que la voz de estas personas puedan llegar a excitarte de sobremanera, eso significa que es muy bueno en su trabajo.

Sobre ese género a lo más que he llegado a hacer un pequeño extra, el cual tenía que gemir y para hacer solamente un audio de 4 segundos me costó horas de preparación mental y otras más para que quedara correcto.

Por eso cuando Hyuga-nii me dijo eso, fue balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

_ ¡¿Iba a actuar en un CD Drama de BL con el actor que más he admirado toda mi vida y que me inspiró a entrar a este medio?! _

Si es un shock muy fuerte para mí, porque estaría a lado de él colaborando, pero no solo eso, ¿tendríamos que hacer escenas +18 con él?

Lo que me preocupaba era que no pudiera hacer este tipo de papel y que el pensará lo peor de mí como profesional. Hubiera sido mejor conocerlo en un anime diferente.

_ ¡¿Por qué uno de BL?! _ En lo personal creo que necesitas tener experiencias para que pueda salir un gemido o una de estas actuaciones de una manera creíble, pero como no las había tenido antes, entonces eso cerraba aún más mis posibilidades de poder hacer un buen papel y ser considerado alguien bueno por mi Sempai que tanto admiro.

― Hyuga-nii, ¡¿por qué ese género?! ¡No tengo experiencia en eso! ―

― Lo se, pero es que estuve investigando (lo stalkeo) para conocer cuál sería su próximo proyecto y cuando supe, mandé tu muestra de audio, ya sabes lo de siempre, tenía que apresurarme para que te quedarás con el protagonista. Ya después, con más calma revise a detalle de que era la trama... y... pues así sucedió. Pero Kouki, es una buena oportunidad para incursionar en otro género ―

― ¡Pero seré un desastre en la cabina si hago ese tipo de escenas! ― dije espantado

― Tranquilo, aún queda un par de semanas para que practiques ― dijo restándole importancia a este tema ― Ten el manga, de este será el CD Drama ― me extendió un par de tomos

― ¿Estás bromeando cierto? ― mi último intento porque esto fuera una pesadilla

― ¡Claro que no! No me puedes culpar, tu siempre me dijiste que tú sueño era estar en un proyecto con él, bueno, sueño cumplido. Entonces ponte a practicar, te dejo para que lo leas ― dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de mi departamento

― ¡Espera, Hyuga-nii! ― siguió caminando sin importarle

― ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, tú serás el  **uke** ― y con esa sentencia salió de ahí

― ¡Hey, Hyuga-nii! ― pero no me escuchó, bufé y caí resignado sobre el sofá.  _ ¿Había dicho  _ **_uke_ ** _?  _ Entendía el concepto, es decir , yo sería el pasivo de la relación...

Esto no puede estar pasando, tome el primer tomo y asustado lo abrí y comencé a hojear algunas páginas para darme una idea de lo que tenía que hacer

_ "P-pero... Sensei... Yo quiero que usted me meta su #&*:"!#" _

_ "Se siente bien sensei... Más rápido... Más rápido" _

_ "Y-yo lo amo sensei..." _

_ "¡Si! ahí, se siente bien, si..." _

_ "¿Podemos hacerlo aquí? Sé que no hay nadie pero es el salón de profesores... " _

_ " No me vea ahí sensei... Es vergonzoso... " _

_ " ¡Hi-hi-roshi-sensei...! " _

Aventé el tomo sobre al sofá del otro extremo y me hice bolita en el sofá donde me encontraba

― ¡¡Que vergüenza!! ¡¡Cómo voy a decir eso!! - grite y escondí mi rostro sonrojado en una de las almohaditas del sofá ― ¡¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a el!? ―

Porque hasta donde tenía entendido este tipo de proyectos se realizaba con ambas partes al mismo tiempo, es decir que le vería la cara cuando estuviera actuando.  _ ¡¡No puede ser!!! _

_ ¡Qué vergüenza...!  _ Bueno también tenía que aceptar que además de ser la persona que más admiro si tenía un crush con el.  _ ¡Y es que quién no! _ Era increíblemente atractivo, tenía una voz tan sensual, tan varonil, sus actuaciones siempre han sido impecables. No me extrañaba que tuviera uno de los clubs de fans más grandes de todos los actores en general de este medio.

No hablaba de su vida personal, así que no sabía si tenía algún tipo de relación o algo así. Por supuesto sabía todo de su carrera en inicios, todos sus proyectos hasta ahora, era un prodigio, y además era joven. Con toda esa carrera, solamente me llevaba 4 años. Aun así seguía siendo mi Sempai.

Para él, este tipo de papeles no eran nuevos, en su trayectoria ha tenido un par de CD dramas, que por supuesto había escuchado.

Solté un largo suspiro, a pesar de todo esto daría mi mejor esfuerzo para que viera que soy un profesional, y sobretodo porque me va a dar la oportunidad de trabajar con el. Solo tenía que ver el lado positivo de todo este asunto.

― ¡Bien! ¡A leer este manga! ― dije en voz alta y fui por aquel manga que había salido volando hacia unos momentos.

.

.

.

.

― Vamos Kouki, no es momento para ponerse nervioso. Hoy es el día. ¡Entra ya! ― dijo Hyuga-nii cuando llegamos al estudio de grabación

― ¡S-si! ―

Caminamos hacia la cabina que estaba en el segundo piso, donde nos habían citado para presentarnos en iniciar la grabación. Estaba muy nervioso, por fin conocería a aquella persona, había estado leyendo el manga y practique un poco para hacerlo bien ese día.

Llegando al lugar, lo vi ahí a lado de su manager, y casi grito como fan loco pero intenté mantener la compostura. Giró su rostro para poder verme al igual que su manager y se acercaron para saludarnos.

Y Oh Dios!, cuando estuvo a unos metros de mi, me di cuenta que las fotos en internet no mentían, era tan apuesto, con aquellos ojos heterocromaticos, su intenso color magenta de sus cabellos y sus facciones tan hermosas.

― Mucho gusto, Akashi Seijurou. A partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos ― me habló e hizo una ligera reverencia

― Mucho gusto Akashi-sempai. Soy Furihata Kouki, estoy bajo sus cuidados ― dije rápidamente, estaba un poco nervioso

― Mucho gusto, soy Mibuchi Reo representante de Akashi ―

― Mucho gusto, soy Hyuga Junpei representante de Furihata ―

Algo hubo entre Mibuchi y Hyuga-nii, al menos pude notar que Mibuchi no dejaba de ver a Hyuga-nii y eso podía significar algo. Mientras que el otro solo estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso ante su mirada

― Me da gusto tenerlos aquí, les parece si les voy platicando que haremos el día de hoy ― anunció el director del proyecto y nos hacía entrega de los libretos

― Vamos a hacer un piloto, al menos el primer capítulo para que nos sirva de prueba, ¿les parece? Esto es para saber qué podríamos mejorar, si hay química o no. En el guión que les entregué viene la escena que haremos ―

― De acuerdo ― dijimos al mismo tiempo Akashi-san y yo

Abrí el libreto y comencé a leer la escena que nos tocaría hacer; la trama en general consistía en que un estudiante de preparatoria se enamora de un profesor, y de alguna manera empieza a seguirlo sin llegar a nada y el profesor lo nota y comienza a "jugar" un poco con el y al final termina enamorándose del estudiante. E íbamos a grabar esa parte donde el personaje que interpretaría se había lastimado en educación física, la situación entre el y el profesor no estaba bien porque no habían hablado, sino lo evitaba por todos los medios porque lo había visto con una de las maestras muy cerca, y entonces el profesor se enteraba e iba a la enfermería, y era el momento cuando recibía su primer beso.

¿B-beso?... Vamos a hacer la escena del beso? Eso sí me ponía nervioso, ya que implicaba hacer gemidos y sonidos para poder representar eso.

Mire de reojo a Akashi-san, y el se veía concentrado leyendo el guión poniendo atención a lo que decía el director y yo estaba empezando a sudar las manos. ¡Si puedo! Practique un poco en casa con una paleta, entonces ha de ser similar.

― Bien, pues empecemos. Puede pasar a la cabina ―

Nuestros manager se quedaron con el director y el ingeniero de audio en la sala contigua a la cabina, mientras que nosotros dos entramos a la cabina. Ya estaban nuestros micrófonos frente a un atril donde podíamos dejar el guión. Los bancos para poder sentarnos eran opcionales, a mi en general prefería estar de pie.

Nuestros puestos estaban uno frente al otro, podíamos tener contacto visual en cualquier momento y eso hacia que me pusiera aún más nervioso.

Nos colocamos los audífonos, y nos acomodamos frente a los micrófonos

***Bueno chicos me escuchan*** escuchamos la voz del director en los audífonos y solamente asentimos

***Ok, entonces vamos a iniciar***

Se escuchó el audio de fondo de una campana de instituto. En la escena yo estaba en la cama de la enfermería y me despertaba después de unas horas.

_ "Uhm... ¿Dónde estoy? _

_ Ah.. creo que es la enfermería... _

_ Recuerdo haber estado en la clase de educación física y... _

_ Choque con alguien... _

_ Ouch... Me duele un poco la cabeza _

_ Es difícil mantenerme de pie" _

Se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

_ " S-sensei... ¿Q-qué hace aquí?" _

Y entonces escuché su hermosa voz

**_"Kinomoto-san"_ **

_ "Y-yo... Me tengo que ir a casa" _

Se escucha el sonido de pasos que incorporaba al audio el ingeniero

_ "P-porque esta tan cerca... " _

En esta parte el profesor se iba a acercar a mi y me iba a sostener por la cintura y pegar nuestros cuerpos

**_"¿Porque no has ido al club de lectura?"_ **

_ "B-bueno es que yo... Yo pues he tenido mucha tarea..." _

**_"No me mientas"_ **

Fue cuando levanté la mirada hacia Akashi-san y me miraba fijamente y me puso aún más nervioso, esa intensa mirada heterocromatica me descolocaba

_ "Y-yo..." _ Ese tartamudeo salió muy natural  _ "No estoy mintiendo... Yo " _

_**"¿Estás evitándome?"** _ El tono que ocupo, Oh Dios era tan sensual y autoritario que me hizo erizar la piel, seguía sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Y me encendía quizá un poco porque estaba sintiendo que estaba dirigiéndola solo a mi

_ "N-No... Es que... Yo no..." _

En la escena el personaje que interpreto, intentó escapar pero el profesor lo detenía y había un forcejeo, que fue simulado por sonidos que el ingeniero de audio lo incorporaba. En la escena el profesor empujaba al estudiante a la cama nuevamente, y estaba encima de él aprisionado sus manos y dejándolo sin posibilidad de zafarse

_ "S-sensei... Alguien puede venir" _

**_"No me importa. ¿Porque estás evitándome? ¿Qué te hice? "_ **

_ "..." _

**_"Dímelo"_ ** susurró al micrófono y me sonroje y desvíe la mirada

_ "¡¡¡Es que yo.. yo lo vi con Natsume-sensei!!! Vi que estaban juntos, y... Yo ya no quiero molestarlo si usted tiene pareja... ¡¡¡Ya no quiero verlo!!" _

Y en ese momento el se acercaba y besaba al protagonista

Escuché gemir a Akashi-san en el micrófono, podía apreciarlo mejor porque tenía un increíble audio con los audífonos y yo torpemente intentaba seguir el ritmo pero se escuchaba raro

***Corte, Furihata-kun, hay que mejorar el sonido que estás haciendo, el gemido tiene que ser diferente***

Me indico el director y asentí

***Ok, repetimos desde el minuto 5, y listo"**

Y lo intenté otra vez pero seguía sin quedar. Estuvimos ahí una media hora entre corte e indicaciones y realmente me sentía tan avergonzado que mi ídolo viera que no podía actuar ese tipo de escenas y que no pudiéramos avanzar por mi culpa.

***Les parece si tenemos un break de 15 minutos y lo intentamos de nuevo después?*** Sugirió el director y ambos asentimos y me sentí tan mal... No era posible que esta escena no pudiera hacerla.

Salimos de la cabina y vi el rostro de preocupación de Hyuga-nii, seguramente estaba consiente de que esto perjudicaría mi autoestima y comenzaría con esas inseguridades mías

― Furihata-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? ― me preguntó Akashi-san, y me sorprendió de sobremanera y solo asentí nervioso ― Ven, vamos a una sala ― dijo y lo seguí, antes de salir de ahí le dedique una mirada a Hyuga-nii de ayuda pero el sabía que no podía evitarse

Mientras lo seguía, estaba pensando en que seguramente me iba a regañar o que iba a estar molesto por qué estaba atrasando la grabación. Antes de entrar a la sala compro un par de bebidas de la máquina expendedora que había en el pasillo. En ningún momento cruzamos palabra yo solo lo seguía en silencio.

Al estar en la sala, me ofreció la bebida y acepte.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó directo, lo mire un momento y no tenía una expresión de molestia sino de preocupación

― Y-yo estoy un poco nervioso, nunca había hecho este tipo de escenas ― confesé, no iba a engañarlo, y aunque me doliera en mi ego y estuviera preocupado de lo que pensara de mi, le tenía mucho respeto como para mentirle

― ¿Nunca has besado a alguien? ― continuó y me avergonzó esa pregunta ― No quise ser grosero, es solo que ayuda la experiencia en la vida real, para que puedas transmitirla con tu voz. Recuerda que nuestro trabajo es poder emitir una emoción con nuestra voz y las personas puedan sentir que es real y de esa manera se sientan identificadas. Trata de dejarte llevar un poco, en este tipo de papeles tu compañero también influye, debe haber una conexión, incluso puedes mirarme y trataré de guiar un poco la emoción para llegar al punto que lo necesitemos ―

Me aconsejó y de verdad lo aprecie, se notaba que era un profesional, quedé fascinado por su explicación, se notaba que amaba su trabajo y eso me inspiró aún más

― Gracias, yo... No he dado un beso así... ― confesé un poco inseguro

El me miró, y colocó su mano sobre su barbilla como analizando lo que acababa de decir, y lo miraba expectante.

― Creo que podemos solucionar eso ― dijo y me mostró una sonrisa lasciva que hizo que me sonrojara, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Me levanto del asiento también, me tomo de la barbilla y me beso.

_ Y, oh por Dios... fue tan increíble _ , su lengua invadió mi boca sin permiso, este beso era tan pasional y necesitado que apenas pude seguir el ritmo, escuché como los sonidos de nuestras bocas chocar y la saliva se hacían presentes y me excitaba de sobremanera, y sin querer gemí. Salió tan natural que me espante de que ese sonido saliera de mi. El sonrió mientras seguía besándome y después me soltó.

― Ese gemido es el que necesitamos ― indicó y pasaba uno de sus pulgares sobre mis labios quitándome la saliva que se había escurrido. Yo estaba un poco con los ojos entrecerrados y con la respiración agitada. Abrí los ojos y vi su mirada intensa, con una sonrisa de lado, la más cautivante que había visto antes.

― Creo que podemos seguir practicando en lo que se acaba el break ― y volví a sentir sus labios sobre mi pero ahora comencé a disfrutarlo más.

.

.

.

***Y quedó! Muy bien chicos! Me sorprendió que a la primera quedará. Les sirvió el break***

Escuchamos por los audífonos, sonreímos a él y después me miró con complicidad Akashi-san y no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír tímidamente

El día de hoy no solo había grabado con la persona que más admiraba, sino también había recibido un beso de mi crush. El grado de enamoramiento había subido unos cuantos niveles más.

Y apenas iba a empezar este proyecto y estaba realmente emocionado por cómo se desarrollaría, ese día al despedirnos me susurró algo que me dejó expectante

**_"Tal vez tengamos que practicar otras escenas antes de grabarlas, yo me ofrezco gustoso a enseñarte lo que sucederá en el capítulo 5 del manga "_ **

Sonrió y se fue junto con su manager, y yo me fui con Hyuga-nii, después del trabajo cenamos en intento sacarme detalles de lo que había sucedido en ese break. Me fue a dejar a casa y de inmediato corrí hacia mi cuarto a tomar el tomo 1 e ir a la referencia que había dicho Akashi-san. Volví a leerlo, y en ese capítulo tenían su primera vez los personajes principales...

Akashi-san...  _ ¿Me había hecho una propuesta indecorosa? _

Rodé por la cama emocionado tomando entre mis brazos el tomo. Desde ahora este manga  **¡¡¡sería mi favorito de toda la vida!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y no haya sido un poco confuso la descripción. En general este mundo de los seiyuu y actores de doblaje me encanta entonces decidí hacer un pequeño homenaje a :D


	6. Natación

― Pues yo si le daba o dejaba que me diera, sinceramente no tengo inconveniente―

― Reo―nee! ― grite y lo mire avergonzado y sorprendido ― No digas esas cosas ―

― ¿Porqué no Kou―chan? No estoy diciendo mentiras ― dijo quitándole importancia al asunto mientras se ponía su playera ― ¿Qué no lo has visto? Tiene un cuerpo que... ― hizo una expresión como saboreando algo ― Y un trasero que... ― hizo un gesto con sus manos como apretando un trasero imaginario ― ¡¡Y sus brazos Kou―chan!! ―

― ¡Reo―nee! ― lo mire más escandalizado ― ¡Es nuestro entrenador! ―

― Y eso no le quita lo bueno que está. Además, ¿tú crees que esas mujeres que entraron al equipo vienen a hacer deporte? ― indicio con su índice hacia la salida ― ¡Claro que no! Esas mujeres están aquí para verlo, y no las culpo. Incluso algunos hombres también están aquí por el, incluyéndome por supuesto ― dijo sin pena y se secaba el cabello

― Creí que lo habías hecho para que no viniera solo ― cuestione mientras me amarraba las agujetas de mis tenis

― Así fue al principio, solo iba a estar un par de meses en lo que te acoplabas, pero después vi el entrenador que te cargas y decidí quedarme un tiempo más ―

― Asi que fue por eso... ―

― Claro que también estoy aquí por ti mi pequeño Kou―chan ― diciendo esto se me acercó a mí abrazándome y acariciando mis cabellos. Era mucho más alto que yo, a su lado parecía un niño ― Pero no puedes negar que si está muy bueno el entrenador, o ¿es que a ti no te gusta? ― y me sonroje de sobremanera y Reo―nee se dio cuenta

― Y―yo solo creo que si es muy atractivo y cuando nada, es increíble ― dije avergonzado y me dirigí a la salida de los vestidores, ya que ambos habíamos terminado de cambiarnos

― Aww Kou―chan ― dijo y me alcanzó para abrazarme ― Me he enterado que varias chicas se le han declarado, pero parece ser que a ninguna ha aceptado. Y no te mentire, claro que he coqueteado con él, pero es un hueso duro de roer ― comento al oído mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida de la alberca, y gire mi rostro para mirarlo sorprendido

― ¿Has coqueteado con él, Reo―nee?! ¡¡Es el entrenador!! ― cuestione exaltado con voz baja

― Calma, además como te dije. Desde mi punto de vista no tiene nada de malo pasar una buena noche de sexo con alguien y seguir normal la interacción entre las partes involucradas ― y lo entendía, pero yo no haría algo así ― Ya se que tu no harías algo así Kou―chan. Eres un romántico empedernido, y eso te hace tan tierno. Créeme sino fuera así, ya estaría sobre ti desde hace mucho tiempo Kou―chan ― diciendo esto deslizó sus manos hacia mi cadera y me separé rápidamente

― ¡¡¡Reo―nee!!! ― chille avergonzado ― S―sin manoseos ― dije con mi voz temblorosa y el solo soltó una carcajada

― Incluso así eres adorable ― dijo y siguió riéndose de mi. Voltee a los alrededores y varias personas nos miraban por el grito que di, y pude ver esos ojos heterocromaticos también en nuestra dirección y me avergonce de que esa persona lo hubiera escuchado, era el entrenador del que hablábamos

― V―vamonos! ― dije y de inmediato apresure el paso para salir de ahí

Nos separamos para regresar cada quien a su casa. Reo Mibuchi era un amigo de la oficina, y nos habíamos inscrito a un club de natación desde hacía unos 3 meses, tenía la inquietud de aprender a nadar y él me acompaño, la alberca donde practicamos está afiliada a la empresa donde trabajamos así que nos resulta barato y cercano.

Ya había aprendido todos los estilos, no era bueno en ninguno más que en croll, pero me gustaba practicar. Había entrenadores para los diferentes niveles, en diferentes horarios.

Mi entrenador se llama Akashi Seijurou. Y lo que decía Reo―nee no era mentira, era quizá el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mi vida. No solo tenía un rostro hermoso, sino tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y proporcionado. Su voz era tan varonil que no negaré que en ocasiones tengo pensamientos un poco indecentes cuando nos da instrucciones.

Pero creo que lo que más me gustaba de el, es su forma de nadar. Parece un pez cuando entra a la alberca y entrena, incluso lo hacia lucir elegante la manera en que lo hacia. Me encantaba verlo nadar, aunque casi no tenía mucha oportunidad de hacerlo porque lo hacía antes de iniciar las clases y a veces llegaba más temprano de lo normal para observarlo. Si, soy su acosador

Admiraba como nadaba, así que entrenaba más de lo normal para poder llegar a ser como el tal vez un poco. Y bueno no era la única persona que le gustaba como nadaba y bueno también su físico. No era partidario de relaciones sin compromiso como Reo―nee, pero lo respetaba.

Aunque me daba curiosidad saber si tendría una pareja o no, casado no era, nunca le había visto un anillo, sin embargo, no daba indicios sobre su sexualidad, si era gay o hetero. Pero si Reo―nee le coqueteo y no cayó bajo sus encantos seguramente era heterosexual.

En fin, no es un tema que debería importarme. Debía esforzarme porque pronto serían las selecciones de equipos. Sabía que aún era principiante pero quería participar. A partir de la siguiente semana me quedaría horas extras para entrenar cuando acabarán las clases.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que entrenaba horas extras en la piscina, pero aún no me sentía listo como para intentar entrar en la selección. Reo―nee me había dicho que no me sobre esforzará si en esta ocasión no podia quedar habría oportunidad la próxima vez.

Quería intentarlo por lo menos, seguí nadando en la calma del lugar. Unas 15 vueltas más y sería todo por el día de hoy. Mi objetivo es mejorar mi resistencia y perfeccionar la manera que nado, continúe hasta que antes de llegar a el extremo note que alguien estaba nadando en el carril contiguo y me detuve de inmediato.

Me quite los googles, me talle un poco los ojos y pude identificar quien era. Me paralice un poco, era ni más ni menos que Akashi―san... El llego al extremo y también salió del agua para mirarme

― ¿Porqué te detuviste? ― me cuestiono y me miraba fijamente yo estaba más sorprendido que no pude responder de inmediato ― Estás entrenando para la selección, ¿correcto? ―

― S―si ― y alcance a responder esta vez

― Entonces tienes que ser más rápido, no solo ganar resistencia ― sentenció y de inmediato pase al mood de alumno

― Si entrenador ―

― Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo ― dijo y de inmediato me acerque a la orilla donde el estaba ya ― Vamos a hacer 100 m, esfuérzate por ganarme o al menos llega al mismo tiempo que yo ― ordenó y solo asentí rápidamente

Estaba nervioso, por supuesto que no podría ganarle, era mucho más rápido que yo, y yo era un principiante pero no quería darme por vencido antes de tiempo así que me acomode los googles. Nos subimos a la plataforma y Oh Dios... A esa distancia podía ver su maravilloso cuerpo y como el agua escurría por cada parte de su piel...

¡¡ **Concentrate Kouki!!**

Me dije a mi mismo porque estaba distrayendome de solo verlo.

― En sus marcas ― grito y me acomode en el carril que me correspondía ― Listos ― me incline ― ¡Fuera! ― en el último grito me lancé y comencé a nadar con todo lo que tenia

Solo era una vuelta y a la mitad empecé a cansarme y podía observar que el entrenador ya me llevaba un cuerpo de distancia, acelere para poder alcanzarlo en la vuelta, pero me fue imposible. El llegó primero a la meta y yo varios segundos después. Llegué con la respiración agitada y él no tanto a diferencia de mi.

― No estuvo mal, pero aún así sigues siendo muy lento. Inténtalo de nuevo ― ordenó y accedí aunque seguía cansado. Pero si se estaba tomando el tiempo de entrenarme no podría quejarme. Sobretodo eran horas extras que no tendría porque hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo más seguimos nadando de esa manera, pero yo terminé muy agotado, estaba en la orilla casi apunto de desfallecer intentando meter todo el aire posible a mis pulmones y Akashi―san si estaba cansado pero definitivamente tenía mejor condición que yo

― Es increíble Akashi―san, no se ve tan cansado como yo después de todo lo que hicimos ― decía entrecortada mente y lo volteaba ver ya sin googles y gorra ― Me gusta mucho verlo nadar ― solté y de inmediato tape mi boca y mi expresión fue de sorpresa y me sonroje ― Y―yo... ―

¿Cómo le iba a explicar ese comentario? Si le decía que lo admiraba ¿sonaría más raro? ¿Pensará que soy un acosador? De pronto vi como se acercaba a mi carril. Paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que viniera a golpearme, regañarme o algo asi.

Pero para mí sorpresa se acercó lo suficiente a mi que me puso muy nervioso, yo me pegue a la pared y el recargo sus brazos en la orilla conmigo en medio. Me había acorralado.

Si creía que era atractivo antes ahora creía que era un ángel. A esa distancia pude ver sus facciones varoniles, esos ojos heterocromaticos, la manzana de Adán tan prominente que sobresalía. Note que era más alto que yo, ya lo sabía pero no podía haber adivinado cuanto hasta ahora. Y esos labios tan sexys que ahora se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Te gusta verme? ― preguntó con un tono tan seductor que no pude evitar excitarme

― Y―yo... Es que... ― empecé a balbucear sin sentido

― He notado que lo haces seguido. Llegas más temprano para verme,¿cierto? ― incitó nuevamente y no dejaba de ver mis labios ni yo los suyos ― No me molesta, de hecho estaríamos a mano ― confesó y lo mire confundido ― ¿No lo has notado? ― y negué con la cabeza ― Yo también te observo ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ― pregunté incrédulo ― ¿A mi? ― y me autoseñale y el solamente soltó una risa

― Si, definitivamente eres mi tipo ― dijo y se me subieron los colores a la cabeza

― ¿¡Eh!? ― esto era un sueño, ¿cierto? Y sin más termino de acortar la distancia y me beso, trate de llevarle el ritmo y se acercó más a mi. Metió su pierna entre las mías, rozando mi miembro haciendome gemir en el proceso. Me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a masajear la zona de mi cadera. Yo lo tome por los hombros para sostenerme porque empezaban a flaquear mi piernas, su mano comenzó a recorrer mi pelvis hasta llegar a mi miembro. Lo sostuvo y lo empezó a masajear.

Y eso fue suficiente para usar toda mi fuerza y separarlo de mi con la respiración agitada

― B―basta... Akashi―san ― dije entrecortado por la falta de oxígeno

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por tu novio el pelinegro? ― indagó con una mirada fría y molesta

― ¿¿Reo―nee?? El no es mi novio, de hecho no tengo ― continúe

― ¿No es el tu novio? ― y negué rápidamente con la cabeza ― ¿Entonces porque me detienes? ¿No te gusto? ― me miró un poco confundido

― N―No es eso... Es solo que c―creo que b―busco algo más que solo t―tener una noche d―de s―sexo ― dije avergonzado, sabía que era anticuado al pensar así y seguramente Reo―nee me diría que era un tonto por desaprovechar esa oportunidad con Akashi―san.

Me miró un poco sorprendido y sonrió abiertamente.

― De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿te parece si mañana salimos a cenar algo? ― preguntó y se alejó considerablemente

― ¿Eh? S―si... Claro ― dije confundido pero seguía mirándolo. Se acercó de manera rápida y me robó un beso

― Me llevo esto de recuerdo, nos vemos mañana Kouki ― dijo y sin más salió de la alberca y se dirigió a los vestidores

¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Acaso Akashi―san me había invitado a salir a una cita? Toque mis labios y sonreí emocionado. Aun era un misterio para mí que se hubiera fijado en mi, pero tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.


	7. Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot +18

― Estoy esperándote Kouki ― indique con los brazos cruzados sentado en la cama del hotel

Hoy es nuestro aniversario y había planeado toda nuestra celebración; venimos a una isla donde todo está desconectado del mundo para mayor relajación. Habíamos ido a nadar, pasear por los alrededores, fuimos de compras. Y había llegado la noche, quería decir que la cena principal tenía que servirse.

Hacía unos meses Kouki había hecho una apuesta contra mí, y por supuesto había perdido. No es que lo subestimara ni nada por el estilo, ya que incluso en varias ocasiones me había ganado él, pero era mínimo el porcentaje. Y en esa ocasión no había sido la excepción.

― Sei... Me veo ridículo ― confesó inseguro, lo que no sabía es que el se veía bien con cualquier cosa. En realidad, a mis ojos, el era la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo.

― Anda Kouki, sal ― quería verlo ya

Lentamente salió del baño dejándome ver al cosplay de un zorrito más hermoso y sexy que pude haber visto. Mi entrepierna se levantó de inmediato.

Tenía una sexy lencería que dejaban ver sus largas y bronceadas piernas, y mantenían oculta su entrepierna, su trasero de melocoton estaba al descubierto con esa tela que pasaba alrededor de su piel, una cola de zorrito sobresalía de su entrada, se había puesto todo como se lo indique. Sonreí lasivamente, y seguí mi recorrido sobre su cuerpo. Su abdomen estaba al descubierto y tenía un top que le cubría su pecho y era sostenido por un tipo corset en la espalda. Tenía guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y unas hermosas orejas como diadema.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas, sabía que estaba avergonzado por la forma en que estaba vestido, pero yo estaba más que fascinado de admirar su cuerpo.

Me acerque tal depredador buscando a su presa, a paso lento, Kouki estaba tan indefenso y mirando al piso por la vergüenza. Llegué hasta el y alce su rostro para tener un contacto visual. Vi sus ojos llorosos y use todo mi autocontrol para no devorarlo ahí mismo.

― Me veo ridículo, ¿Cierto? ― preguntó desviando la mirada. A veces no comprendía como es que no podía ver lo hermoso y atractivo que era. Lo capaz y perseverante que podía llegar a ser, de una manera tan cautivante que a mí me hacía sentir inseguro que otra persona pudiera notar lo especial que era.

― Kouki, te ves tan sexy que me estoy controlando por no atacarte ― confesé mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos al descubierto, seguí avanzando a su cintura, quedando ahí mi mano y la otra siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a su trasero, de inmediato comencé a amasarlo disfrutando de la suavidad y firmeza que poseía.

― Sei ― gimió mi nombre mientras se aferraba a mi

― Te ves tan hermoso ― susurré excitado a su oído ― Me hubiese encantado ver cómo te ponías está colita ― dije y toque la cola postiza, que estaba dentro su trasero

― Mhn, Sei ― seguía gimiendo y se estremecía cuando le susurraba algo y algo de mi aliento chocaba contra su piel

― Fuiste muy obediente, mi lindo Kouki. ¿Te parece si iniciamos? ― pregunté y él asintió avergonzado. Tome su mano y lo lleve a la cama, me senté en la orilla y a él lo mantuve de pie frente a mi, de esa manera admire de una mejor forma su cuerpo.

Sin prisas, delinee su cuerpo con mi dedo índice, pasando por sus pezones erectos sobre la tela del traje, su abdomen plano, hasta llegar a su entrepierna que ya estaba despierta, me encantaba molestarlo, que me tocará casi porque lo hiciera mío.

― Date la vuelta ― ordene y así lo hizo

Vi la parte trasero del disfraz y vaya que Kouki lo lucia mejor que el maniqui de la tienda en donde me encargue personalmente de adquirirlo. Su piel bronceada hacia un lindo contraste con el color del disfraz, deslice lentamente mi dedo índice por su espalda, llegando a esa curva que me fascinaba entre su espalda baja y el inicio de su bien trabajado trasero.

Acerque mi rostro a su cuerpo y comencé a lamer esa curva que me fascinaba y pude sentir directamente su estremecimiento ante mi acción. Dejaba unos besos regados en toda su espalda y llegué a la parte que estaba esperando, mordí su trasero y alcance a escuchar un pequeño chillido de su parte. Qué por supuesto me había encendido de sobremanera y no era el único

― Sei...― me llamaba mientras giró su rostro hacia mi y yo sabía que ese gemido era una orden de que dejara de jugará con el y lo hiciéramos. Pero, quería hacer que me rogara porque lo penetrara.

― Siéntate entre las piernas de  _ daddy _ ― ordene de una manera seductora, y le señalaba ese espacio entre mis piernas. El se sonrojo, y sin más objeción se sentó lentamente y pude sentir como su trasero rozaba con mi ya excitada entrepierna.

Coloque mis manos sobre sus costados y las deslice para tocar sus piernas por atrás, desde esa posición pude recargar mi mentón sobre su hombro, seguía siendo más alto que el desde la preparatoria y en la universidad había crecido mucho más que el.

Suavemente abrí sus piernas para dejarlas sobre las mías, dando una increíble vista de su entrepierna, que disfrutaba sin duda.

― ¡Sei! ― grito espantado mi nombre cuando coloque de esa manera sus piernas

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunté fingiendo confusión ―  _ Daddy _ quiere que estés más cómodo ― dije mientras mordía su lóbulo, el contenía sus gemidos pero sabía que le agradaba

― P―pero es vergonzoso ― dijo mientras apretaba mis manos. Yo sonreí divertido y empecé a besar sus hombros expuestos.

― Ya te he enseñado como pedir las cosas a  _ daddy _ , Kouki ― dije mientras seguía en mi tarea de morder sus hombros, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas, tentando cerca de su entrepierna que veía que estaba siendo apretada por la lencería

― Mnh ― gimió nuevamente, sabía que quería pedirlo pero le daba vergüenza y me encantaba verlo de esa manera ― Daddy ― gimió y me encendió por completo, ese tono erótico que usaba sin siquiera notarlo, podía hacerme perder la razón ―  _ Daddy _ , tócame. Por favor ― continuo entre cortado por los gemidos y su respiración agitada.

Una de mis manos se deslizó sobre la tela de la lencería en su entrepierna, saqué su miembro y lo tome, de inmediato soltó un suspiro, mi otra mano llegó hasta su mandíbula y metia mi dedo índice en su boca.

― Lamelo ― ordene mientras comenzaba a masturbar su miembro con lentitud y el hizo lo que le pedí, y podía sentir su lengua recorriendo mi dedo entre su boca, y comenzó a succionarlo cuando aumente la velocidad en que tomaba su miembro. Se retorcía entre mis brazos y perdía la concentración de sus succiones cuando sentía más placer del que podía tolerar. Mientras yo me imaginaba que lo que succionaba con su boca era mi miembro. Esa imagen mental podía excitarme de sobremanera.

―  _ Daddy _ ― llamo entre gemidos y con mi dedo en su boca cuando estaba apunto de correrse ― Voy a... ― aviso antes de correrse en mi mano y soltar un gemido de liberación y su respiración agitada

― Buen niño ― dije antes de girar su rostro y besarlo con desenfreno, el tardó un poco en corresponder debidamente por el orgasmo que había experimentado y yo disfrutaba hacer eso con su cuerpo ― Ahora hazte cargo de lo que has provocado ― comenté y guíe su mano a mi endurecida entrepierna. Se estremeció y con dificultad después de reponerse se hincó enfrente de mi, quito el cinturón con facilidad y abrió mi cremallera para quitarme los pantalones. Solo me deje guiar mientras lo observaba detenidamente, incluso me quito la ropa interior para tener acceso completo a mi miembro. Lo miraba sorprendido y con ojos de lujuria.

Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la punta de a toquesitos que me volvían loco y el por supuesto lo sabía. Gruñi un par de veces al sentir ese placer, su lengua ahora rodeaba mi miembro con experiencia, después de 8 años, sabía que puntos podían descolocarme. Ahora sentía sus succiones constantes en mi miembro, podía sentir su húmeda boca envolviendome tan delicioso que tuve que tomar sus cabellos para marcar el ritmo porque sino, estaba apunto de correrme.

― Es suficiente ― dije y jale su cabeza para que se detuviera, ya que un poco más y terminaría. El me miró con sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación ― Montame ― ordene mirándolo a los ojos y el se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba

― Si  _ daddy _ ― respondió mientras yo me ponía cómodo en la cama, en espera de su siguiente movimiento. Se puso de pie, y con vergüenza desviaba la mirada. Bajo su mano hasta su trasero y lentamente extrajo aquella cola que venía incluida en el disfraz. Al extraerlo soltó un suspiro que me aceleró el pulso.

―  _ Daddy _ está muy impaciente ― dije molestándolo un poco y se acercó timido, subiéndose a la cama a gatas y se colocó en mis piernas admirando mi miembro erecto

―  _ Daddy _ está muy duro ya ― indicó y se hincó por mi abdomen mientras tenía entre sus manos mi miembro

―  _ Daddy _ quiere que te penetres con mi miembro ― dije mientras sonreía lascivamente y Kouki hizo lo que le pedi, gracias a aquel accesorio del disfraz, Kouki ya tenía preparada su entrada para recibirme

Fue flexionando sus piernas para sentarse sobre mi miembro y fue penetrando se lentamente mientras yo lo observaba fascinado y mordiendo mi labio al sentir como su interior me apretaba de una manera tan exquisita que tenía que controlarme para no correrme. Cuándo me tuvo totalmente adentro de el, Kouki recargo sus manos en mi abdomen e intento recuperar el aliento porque había dejado de respirar de una manera constante.

Espere hasta que se acostumbrara y el comenzará a moverse, tomo fuerzas y subió sus caderas para después dejarlas caer apoyándose con sus manos en mi abdomen. Yo miraba atentamente como el ritmo con el que lo hacia iba en aumento, en cada movimiento aquellas orejas de zorro se movían al compás, sus pezones estaban erectos y pidiendo atención mientras seguía con movimientos más apresurados, acompañados de encantadores gemidos con mi nombre en ellos.

En los movimientos sabía que Kouki estaba tratando de encontrar ese punto que lo haría gritar pero era difícil para el, así que decidí ayudarle un poco, moví mis caderas hacia el cuando el iba a penetrar, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe por aquel placer ocasionado al chocar con su próstata

Lo acompañe en su ritmo mientras el disfrutaba de aquellas estocadas en el lugar preciso

― Más  _ daddy _ ... Más fuerte ― pidió gimiendo mientras yo aumentaba la intensidad de mis embestidas. Sin embargo, me detuve y me senté en la cama con Kouki en mis piernas. Lo cargue para poder acomodarlo encima de mí y mi miembro pudiera ir más profundo.

Lo cargue del trasero y me ayudaba de su peso para enterrar mi miembro en su entrada con más profundidad, el comenzó a gritar y a gemir sin cesar. Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para sostenerse.

― S―Sei... Ahí ― indico cuando continuaba embistiendolo de una manera más rápida y necesitada

― Me aprietas delicioso Kouki ― confesé mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación de estar dentro de él y las paredes de su trasero me llevaban al paraiso

― Más, más ― pidió y seguí embistiendolo más rápido, escuchaba su respiración y gemidos en mi oído que me encantaban

Unas cuantas estocadas más y nos corrimos, yo dentro de él y el encima de mí abdomen, soltamos un largo gemido mientras nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y recargamos nuestras frentes intentando reponernos de aquel intenso orgasmo.

Sonreí complacido y feliz. El era la persona más importante para mí, desde hace 8 años que nos hicimos novios, éramos unos jovenes que se enamoraron de la manera más extraña pero que considero la más inusual e inexplicable forma de encontrarnos y que apartir de ese día llamó mi atención. Quien hubiera dicho que podías encontrar a la persona correcta para ti en un temblor que hubo hacía unos años. En un suceso que fue catastrófico, pero algo hermoso encontré ese día.

El había llamado mi atención desde el momento en que decidió quedarse a ayudarme a salir de un escombro del cual había quedado atrapado

El no sabía quién era, no tenía ni la más remota idea que yo era el heredero de un gran corporativo, que era una de las personas más ricas de todo Japón y que pudo haber sacado provecho de mí o chantajearme de haber querido.

No, el no había tenido una doble intención al acercarse a mí, sino que fue a ayudarme arriesgando su propia vida al quedarse más tiempo en ese edificio que estaba apunto de caerse. Esa empatía, su forma de ser de querer ayudar a los demás (que después comprendí que era aparte de el) fue lo que me cautivó y que sin duda no me arrepiento en ningún momento en haber salido tarde del trabajo y haber pasado por esa calle aquel día.

―  **Te amo** ― confesé desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Había encontrado a una persona maravillosa

― Y yo a ti Sei ― dijo sonriente y amaba esa sonrisa. Podía dejar todo por verlo reír así siempre

― Feliz aniversario ― dije mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

― Feliz aniversario Sei ― dijo y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios. ― Pase un día estupendo, pero creo que no debiste gastar tanto, me hubiera bastado pasarlo en casa ― confesó un poco tímido y bese su frente con ternura

― Quería traerte aquí ― dije y el solamente me abrazó fuertemente. Sonreí y pense... si supiera que en mi saco se encontraba un anillo de compromiso que al final de la noche le daría y que hoy seria el día en el que le propondría matrimonio porque no quería separarme de el más. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con el.


	8. Sangre

Sentí como aquellos colmillos se encajaban en mi cuello, era una sensación que siempre me provocaba miedo y una vez que estaban encajados en mi piel y succionaba mi sangre comenzaba ese desborde de emociones sin sentido.

Mientras sentía como era succionada mi sangre, una punzada de dolor me invadía y al mismo tiempo parecía que inyectaba en mi alguna especie de droga que me tranquilizaba. Y lo más contradictorio de esta situación es que sentía placer mientras se escapaba la vida mililitro a mililitro que me quitaba. Su lengua lamia esa zona alrededor de la herida por si se escapaba una gota de sangre la recogía de esa manera. Yo simplemente gemía de manera tímida, no me gustaba cuando salían esos sonidos de mi, pero era inevitable con todas estas sensaciones. Me tenía contra la pared de la que ahora era mi habitación, su rodilla estaba entre mis piernas, acariciando mi ya creciente erección.

Enterré mis manos sobre sus cabellos magentas y a él no parecía molestarle, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirme un poco débil, comencé a resbalarme sobre la pared y el me sostuvo con sus manos frías de mi cintura. Mis manos perdieron fuerza y cayeron pesadas a mis costados.

Entonces el por fin se separó de mi, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando extrajo sus colmillos de mí, el ardor comenzaba a aparecer, de inmediato el paso su lengua sobre las heridas y calmó ese ardor y dolor.

― Eres delicioso Kouki ― me halago y pude escuchar su voz llena de deseo, estaba apunto de desmayarme pero lo escuché claramente

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a mi cama. Me recostó con suavidad, y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos color escarlata intenso, ahora brillaban de una manera intensa. Había notado que cuando se alimentaba de mi ese color rojo se volvía más brillante y oscuro.

De pronto sentí su mano fría sobre mi rostro, delineaba mis facciones con suavidad y sin prisa. Me hacía sentir como si fuera su mascota y estuviera recibiendo sus mimos. En este punto estaba bastante débil pero aún conseguía tener abiertos mis ojos para observarlo lo que más pudiera.

Desde que lo conocí, me había causado terror su intensa mirada y sus facciones sin expresiones. Pero también me había quedado sorprendido que existiera alguien tan atractivo en este mundo, aunque sabía que el era una criatura diferente a los humanos.

Escuché como alguien abría la puerta y note su expresión se endureció más ― Vaya, vaya... Así que empezaste sin mi ― escuché la voz de aquella persona la cual era casi idéntica a la del individuo que tenía frente a mi ― Es mi turno entonces ―

― No puedes hermano, está muy débil ― dejo mi rostro y volteo a ver a aquel pelirrojo que tenía heterocromia

― Entonces deberías controlarte hermanito, recuerda que Kouki no es sólo tuyo ―

Y ambos se acercaron entre sí, y siguieron discutiendo. Mientras tanto lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza se fue extinguiendo y lo último que pude ver antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y me durmiera era solamente como aquellos dos pelirrojos hablaban entre sí y yo era el motivo de aquella conversación.

❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖

_ ― No está nada mal ― dijo un hombre con aliento asqueroso mientras miraba de manera lasciva mi cuerpo _

_ ― Te lo dije ― dijo otro a mis espaldas _

_ Estaba amordazado y atado de manos detrás de mi espalda mientras era jalado por una cuerda como si fuera un perro _

_ ― ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ― _

_ ― Lo secuestre de la aldea del sur de Seirin ― _

_ ― Seguro uno de los señores lo querrá como su perra ― _

_ ― Si, seguro es virgen. Entonces pagarán más por el ― _

_ Ambos se carcajearon y yo estaba muerto de miedo de lo que me esperaba. Me habían secuestrado de mi aldea mientras salía de compras. Sabía que mi hermano me buscaría pero no sabía si estaría muy lejos de Seirin cuando se dieran cuenta. _

_ Seguimos caminando mientras hablaban sobre que pronto llegaríamos donde sería la subasta, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, no sé si podría soportar lo que me esperaba. Estábamos en medio del bosque, no esperaba que nadie nos encontrará en ese sitio. _

_ En un momento de desesperación, intenté huir, pero lamentablemente no me fue posible llegar muy lejos, y entendí que no había sido la mejor de las ideas. _

_ ― ¿Querías huir eh? ― de pronto sentí un golpe en mi cara, fue tan fuerte que cai al piso con el labio roto _

_ ― Esto te enseñará a no volverlo a hacer ― sentí ahora una patada en mi estómago que me saco el aire, toci repetidamente para intentar recobrar el aliento. _

_ Sentí un sin fin de patadas más y escupí sangre después de recibirlas, el dolor invadía todo mi cuerpo y no pude levantarme. Uno de ellos me jalo la cuerda para arrastrarme, mientras yo solamente estaba ya recostado sobre el piso lleno de tierra intentando soportar el dolor. _

_ Y de pronto deje de sentir que me jalaban. Escuché el crujir de las hojas que estaban sobre la tierra, como si algo estuviera pasando en ese sitio de una manera muy rápida. Se escuchó un golpe seco contra el piso y enseguida otro más. Después de eso se hizo un silencio sepulcral. _

_ Quería moverme para mirar que había sucedido pero por el dolor de aquellos golpes no podía ni respirar bien. De pronto escuché algunos pasos que se acercaban a mi. Vi un par de zapatos que parecían muy costosos que estaban frente a mí, no podía alzar mi rostro, así que solo vi sus pies, y definitivamente no era de esos hombres que me habían secuestrado. _

_ De pronto esa persona se colocó a mi altura y pude observar a un hombre sumamente atractivo de ojos heterocromaticos, uno de color rojo escarlata y el otro color dorado brillante. Me miraba con curiosidad y entonces vi otro par de zapatos acercarse. _

_ ― Parece ser que sigue vivo ― dijo aquel hombre que veía. Acercó un dedo sobre mi labio partido, recogió un poco de sangre que estaba ahí y lo llevo a su boca y lo saboreo. Eso realmente me dejó en shock ― Es delicioso ― dijo y sonrió de una manera que me asusto _

_ ― Entonces vamos a llevarlo ― escuché la otra voz que provenía de alguien que no podía ver _

_ Sentí como alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos, fue aquel hombre que solo había visto sus pies y para mí sorpresa tenían casi las mismas facciones que el que probó mi sangre. Solo que esta persona tenía los ojos de un intenso color rojo. ¿Eran gemelos? _

_ Cuando me sostuvo no pude evitar varios gemidos de dolor por el movimiento, el trato de ser lo más suave conmigo al momento de llevarme, mientras iba caminando en sus brazos alcance a ver dos bultos cerca de ahí. _

_ Abrí los ojos con sorpresa eran los cuerpos de esos dos sujetos pero no tenían cabeza ninguno de los dos. Y no solamente eso, sus manos también habían sido mutiladas y estaban esparcidas por ese lugar. _

_ Ahora mire al hombre que me cargaba e intenté hablar aunque era un poco complicado por el miedo y el dolor. ¿Ellos habían matado a esos hombres? _

_ ― Lo hicimos. Los humanos son simplemente escoria que no debería existir ― dijo el otro hombre que tenía ojos heterocromaticos y me asusté. ¿Acaso había escuchado lo que pensaba? ― Si, puedo escuchar lo que piensas ― me quedé paralizado y escuché su carcajada _

_ ― Deja de asustarlo hermano, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido ― _

_ ― Está bien ― _

_ No sabía que más hacer tal vez me habían salvado de esos hombres pero no sabía que me esperaba con ellos. Habían matado a esas personas sin ningún problema, y todo parecía indicar que no eran humanos. Solo cerré los ojos y estaba ya cansado y por el dolor quedé dormido en los brazos de ese individuo. _

❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖•❖❖

Abrí los ojos de golpe y observé a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación, había soñado nuevamente con aquel día en que me habían rescatado, Seijurou y Sei. Desde ese día al despertar me encontraba en la mansión de la familia Akashi, ellos habían curado mis heridas y ayudado a recuperarme por completo. Me encontraba en una habitación que me habían asignado, era bastante lujosa como para una persona, pero ellos me habían proveído de comida, un techo, seguridad... A cambio de dos cosas. Mi  _ libertad _ y mi  **sangre** .

Era costumbre que después de que se alimentarán de mi, yo quedará exhausto, y durmiera durante parte del día. Pero me alimentaban lo suficientemente bien para mantenerme en perfecto estado de salud.

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses en este sitio. Y al principio estaba aterrado de donde me encontraba, pero poco a poco fui conociendo a estos dos personajes pelirrojos. Eran sanguinarios con los humanos que consideraban indignos de seguir en este mundo. Y en general consideraban a los humanos como una raza egoísta, sin escrúpulos y codiciosa. Detestaban lo que alguna vez fueron. Ellos eran similares a las criaturas que llamamos  _ vampiros _ en mi aldea.

Entendía cual era mi rol en este lugar, era simplemente la comida. Por esa razón el miedo había comenzado a disminuir y daba paso a la resignación de lo que había encontrado. Sin duda alguna, me parecía que ellos me habían salvado de un destino peor con esos hombres.

Pero sabía que en algún momento se hartarian de mi sangre y buscarían otra persona que ocupara mi lugar. Así que solo esperaba que me dejaran ir, sabía que era ingenuo de mi parte pero quería creerlo. Sabía que era tonto de mi parte, pero había algo dentro de mi que me hacía creer que había algo de bondad en ellos. Desde que llegué no me habían tratado mal ni golpeado, incluso eran amables conmigo.

― Kouki, ya te levantaste ― dijo aquel pelirrojo que tenía esos ojos de color rojo y dorado brillante, quien entraba a la habitación

― Hola Seijurou, si. Creo que dormí mucho esta vez ―

― Si, el envidioso de mi hermano te dejo sin fuerzas, y ni siquiera me invitó ― hizo una expresión de molestia y me reí por la forma tan infantil que lo dijo ― Hey Kouki, no soy infantil ―

― Sabes que un poco ― continúe, desde que había llegado a ese lugar había aprendió a ser más abierto con mis pensamientos, al fin y al cabo. El podía escucharlos, que caso tendría esconderlo o no mencionarlo en voz alta

Me intenté poner de pie y mis piernas flaquearon y de inmediato Seijurou ya estaba sosteniendome en sus brazos. La verdad es que me había acostumbrado a estar así e incluso me gustaba esa sensación.

― Será mejor que no te esfuerces Kouki, duerme otro poco más ―

― ¡No! Ya no quiero estar en cama, quiero ir al jardín ― grite y tape mi boca ― Perdón, no quise alzar la voz. Pero si quiero ir al jardín ―

El solamente se rió ante mi comentario ― Eres muy extraño. Pero te llevaré entonces ― dijo y me llevo sin problemas a dónde le dije. Era uno de los jardines que estaban dentro de la mansión, pero éste estaba techado y me gustaba mucho estar ahí

― Veo que ya te encuentras mejor ― habló Sei quien nos esperaba en una de las bancas que había ahí

― Si, ya estoy mejor ― conteste y me senté en el pasto ― ¿Estabas leyendo?―

―Si, tienes que leer este también Kouki. Es muy interesante ― dijo enseñado me la portada del libro en sus manos

― ¡Qué aburrido! ― dijo Seijurou mientras rodaba los ojos

― Deberías también hacerlo hermano ―

― Pasó. Mejor Kouki, ¿Porque no mejor jugamos ajedrez? ―

― ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no soy muy bueno ― volví a recordárselo

― No importa, sabes que...― se calló y ambos miraron hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido

― Llévate a Kouki ― ordenó Seijurou, enseguida vi como se levantó Sei y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me llevo en sus brazos a mi habitación

― ¿Qué pasa Sei? ― pregunté en cuanto estábamos dentro

― No salgas de esta habitación Kouki. Hasta que venga por ti quedate en este lugar ― dijo y salió de la habitación

Y me quedé un poco desconcertado mirando la puerta, ¿Porque se comportaban de esa manera? Parecían molestos y alertas. Tenía que obedecerlos, pero tenía curiosidad porque me habían pedido aquello.

Abrí la puerta y asome mi cabeza, no había nadie en el pasillo, así que salí sigilosamente en dirección a la sala. Tal vez se encontrarían ahi. Mientras iba caminando escuchaba voces más cercanas y que podían resonar por toda la casa. Agudice mi oído pasa saber que decían mientras me fui acercando

― No han asistido a las reuniones, así que decidí pasar a visitarlos ― lo escuché muy claro desde el inicio de las escaleras. No era la voz de Sei ni de Seijurou. Entonces, ¿quién era?

― Shoujo, no te han enseñado a avisar antes de venir a la casa de otras personas y menos sin invitación ―

― Vamos Seijurou, tú me conoces, como si no hubiera hecho esto antes ―

― Ya nos viste, así que puedes retirarte ―

― En realidad también vine a hacer un par de negocios, se preguntarán que hago con estas humanas detrás de mí. Pues quisiera intercambiarlas por un par de cosas que ustedes tienen. Cómo verán, son jóvenes humanas muy bien proporcionadas y alimentadas. Pueden beber de ellas y satisfacer sus deseos como mejor les parezca ―

Cuando mencionó aquello, me sorprendí. Me levanté de inmediato y camine sigilosamente a mi habitación mientras seguía repitiéndose en mi mente lo que había dicho ese hombre. En realidad seguro no era un hombre, era uno como Sei y Seijurou.

El día que tanto temia había llegado. Ellos me cambiarían por otra persona para alimentarse, estaba seguro que ellos eligirán a alguien no solo para tomar su sangre sino para satisfacer ese tipo de deseos sexuales que sabía que tenían. Durante nuestras sesiones donde tomaban mi sangre, me habían llegado a masturbar pero no habíamos llegado más allá de eso. Porque me imaginaba que no tenían un interés en un hombre, pero una mujer sería diferente.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no quería que me cambiarán, pero tenía que aceptarlo y huir de ahí para que no me mataran. ¿Y si huía? Seguramente se darían cuenta, pero habia entrenado un poco en dejar mi mente en blanco para que no escucharán lo que pensaba. No era muy bueno, pero me daría tiempo para salir de ahí.

Decidido salí de la habitación y me encamine del otro lado de donde se encontraban, sabía que había una salida por el lado derecho, nada fácil pero podría salir sin que me vieran por la entrada principal

Al llegar a esta salida un poco difícil,, salte por una ventana que se encontraba a una distancia considerable del suelo pero sabía que esa sería una buena opción para ir al bosque y de ahí buscaría alguna forma de sobrevivir en ir a una aldea cercana.

Una vez que pase unas cuantas cercas más, entre al bosque que estaba cercano a la mansión. Camine sin rumbo fijo, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento encontraría una aldea donde pudiera pedir huir. Por alguna razón me había acostumbrado a que ellos cuidarán de mi y estuviera encerrado todo el tiempo. No recordaba aquel aroma de los árboles que era muy tranquilizante.

Me detuve un poco en un árbol y me senté. Al parecer todavía no estaba del todo recuperado de aquella pérdida de sangre y no había comido tampoco. Abrace mis piernas y sin querer comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos .

― Eres un tonto Kouki, porqué lloras por haber escapado de esos vampiros, deberías estar contento. ― me regañe pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo ― Ellos son criaturas egoístas y sanguinarias. Solo piensan en su satisfacción... Pero, ellos también me cuidaron. Me han alimentado...

**Sei** siempre me enseña cosas nuevas a través de sus libros y busca que siga leyendo para aprender muchas cosas del mundo que se no podemos ver, el es el maduro de ellos, busca de laguna manera la mejor solución para todos y siempre está regañando a su hermano por ser impulsivo. Es muy considerado conmigo y busca formas en que esté a gusto e incluso adecuó ciertas cosas en la casa para que se sintiera que vivían humanos ahí.

**Seijurou** es el más impulsivo de los dos, suele ser directo con lo que piensa aunque eso pueda ser hiriente. Es al que superficialmente parece importarle poco los demás, pero he notado como.es sobreprotector a su manera con su hermano y de vez en cuando conmigo. Suele tener ciertas actitudes infantiles cuando está molesto o no obtiene lo que desea.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ellos se habían vuelto parte importante para mí, incluso podría decir que ambos me gustaban pero me dolía qué tal vez ellos solamente me veían como la comida y seguramente encontrarían mi reemplazo con aquel hombre que fue.

Seguí llorando hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y poco a poco fui durmiendome en ese lugar. Tal vez cuando despertara esto dolería menos y podía seguir con mi vida sin problemas.

― ¿Y si lo despierto? ―

― No hermano, seguro está cansado. Déjalo dormir ―

― Se que tú también quieres que lo despierte, a mi no me engañas. No puedo leer tus pensamientos pero te conozco ―

Escuché sus voces una vez más y creo que seguía durmiendo cuando con dificultad me levanté. Y descubrí que estaba en mi habitación de la mansión. Y ambos estaban enfrente de mi mirándome fijamente.

― Tu escándalo lo despertó ― reprendió Sei

― No es verdad, fue tu voz hermano ― intervino Seijurou

― ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ― pregunté confundido

― Más bien la pregunta es ¿Porque te fuiste? Te ordene que te quedarás aquí Kouki ― dijo Sei

― Fuimos a buscarte y no fue tan difícil de encontrarte, de hecho me sorprendió que llegaras tan lejos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que... ¿Yo soy el infantil? Y él, el maduro. ¿En serio? ― dijo y señaló a su hermano y yo me sorprendió... Eso quería decir que habían escuchado lo que había pensado.

Me sonroje de sobremanera y me escondí entre las sábanas. No quería verlos a la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Estarían enojados? ¿Se burlarian de mi?

― No estamos enojados ― dijo Sei

― Y tampoco nos vamos a burlar de ti ― siguió Seijurou

Y en ese momento me quitaron de manera delicada la sabana que me cubría y me miraron de una manera comprensiva

― Ustedes... Van a tener a otra persona ¿No? ―

― Claro que no, Kouki. Para que queremos a otro humano si te tenemos a ti ― respondió Seijurou

― Mi hermano tiene razón. No necesitamos a otro humano ―

― P-pero su sangre...― no pude terminar pero seguro ya habían escuchado en mis pensamientos sobre qué tal vez su sangre sea mejor que la mía

― No creo que haya sangre más deliciosa que la tuya Kouki y eso que hemos probado demasiada en los años que llevamos en este mundo ― dijo Sei

― Exacto. Tu sangre es como un dulce adictivo que no es posible dejar de tomar. A veces cambia su sabor con tu estado de animo, así que eso lo hace impredecible y es increíblemente divertido e interesante probar cada matiz de ello ― dijo Seijurou

― Hermano deja de hacer esos ojos de loco, porque en lugar de ser un halago parece algo más perverso. Lo que quiso decir, es que en realidad no nos interesa otra sangre que no sea la tuya ―

― Y... Lo de... ― me sonroje de solo pensarlo, pero era algo que también me daba curiosidad. Ambos se carcajearon y me sonroje aún más

― Kouki, créeme nosotros queremos hacerte muchas cosas pervertidas, pero, sabemos que no era el momento ― habló Sei

― Pero si tú lo pides, de una vez podríamos iniciar otro tipo de sesiones Kouki ― dijo Seijurou mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa lasciva pero su Sei lo detuvo

― Será después de que se recupere hermano ― lo reprendió y el otro rodó los ojos y solo me reí y ambos me miraron mientras lo hacia ― Kouki ― me llamo y alce la mirada para verlos ― No vuelvas a huir ― ordenó, pero pude sentir que había algo más como una petición más que una orden, así que solo negué con la cabeza

― No lo haré ―

― Una última cosa ― intervino Seijurou y lo mire expectante ― ¿Quien de los dos te gusta más? ―

Soltó y se me subieron los colores a la cabeza. ¡También habían escuchado eso! Volví a taparme con la sabana y me hice bolita de la vergüenza causando en ambos hermanos carcajadas.

― Deja de molestarlo y hay que dejar que duerma ― dijo Sei

― Tu también quieres saber, además, eso determinara quién será su primera vez ― habló Seijurou

― No lo había pensado de esa manera  ―

― ¿Ves hermano? Es necesario saber, obviamente me parece que seré yo, pero tú serás el segundo ―

― Eso crees hermano. Tú serás el segundo ―

― ¡Dejen de decidir con quien perderé la virginidad y salgan de la habitación! ― grite sumamente avergonzado y ellos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por como les hable y salieron como dos niños regañados. Pero seguía escuchando su discusión afuera

― Seré yo hermano así que vete haciendo a la idea ―

― Claro que no. Tu vete haciendo a la idea ―

Rode los ojos y me hice bolita entre la sábanas mientras sonreía. Estaba muy feliz de lo que habían dicho de que solo me querían a mi, no sabía cuánto duraría esto, pero lo que durará disfrutaría estar a su lado.


End file.
